Okami 2: Tribe of Evil Kami
by spoonybutts
Summary: Three years have passed since Waka and Amaterasu returned to the Celestial Plain. When the world of Izanami and Izanagi is in danger once more the sun goddess returns. She finds old friends and new friends, old and new evil, and...love? R&R, Ammy x ?
1. Return

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Okami' Clover Studios has authority over it.**

I finished the game a few days ago. I cried…And then I started again to kick ass and get beads. I already have so many stories running that I'll probably never finish them till I'm like 30 or something. Anyway tell me if anyone is OOC and what pairing you all want (considering anybody reviews). No flaming and nothing harsh.

-----

_Swish, swish, swish…_

No, it was not a sword cutting through the air. It was a tail. A snow white tail wagging from left to right through the air around the owner of said tail. A pink tongue hung out a wolfish grin on a pure white lupine. She barked three times; sensing an energy pulse in the distance. Amaterasu stood on her hind legs for five seconds and then her front legs planted themselves on the floor, she started to settle for barking and whining happily.

Next to her, a slightly injured but attractive blonde man chuckled. His blue eyes glanced at the white wolf with a happy twinkle. The Celestial Plain awaited the odd pair. Home awaited them. If not a slightly ravaged home, but his dear friend next to him was a Goddess for Nagi's sake, if she could destroy Yami and save the world she could fix her homeland.

The moment Amaterasu saw crystal blue water she leapt out of the small mode of transport Waka had gotten and dived into the cool refreshing liquid. Beautiful koi fish swam next and under her. A few were brave enough to swim in front of her and brush against the submerged parts of her body. Waka hovered above her in his ship then zoomed over to the dock carved with Nuregami in several different designs; unlike the actual snake deity the carven god was free from her confinement of a gourd. (It's still a mystery of how she managed to enter it and how it refuses to open.) An eel spiraled around her body. Then it raised its head above the sea, her face a few inches away from that of Amaterasu's.

"Greetings, milady. Welcome home. The others await you at the Tree of Hope. And, forgive my manners, I am Unagi. Madame Nuregami's messenger," she said quietly, her pale blue flesh and golden swirls glittering in the light.

"Messenger?" Amaterasu let out a sharp gasp, "W-Wait? I can TALK?" she asked the eel incredulously. Unagi laughed, "Of course milady. The gods and beings under the rule of the gods can speak. Regular animals, such as these koi fish, are like the animals back on Izanagi and Izanami's creation. Another messenger shall guide you and Sir Waka to the Tree of Hope. I, on the other hand, require lunch," at this Unagi eyed a passing killifish.

"I see…Thank you little one. And please, just call me…Ammy," her eyes flashed with sadness, to her luck Unagi did not notice but she did turn an interesting shade of pink.

"Y-Y-YES!! I will try milady…I mean A-A-Am…I'm afraid I cannot do that…"Unagi mumbled, every passing second had caused her to become tomato red.

Amaterasu laughed; a gentle and alluring sound, "Practice, little one, practice. Practice makes perfect," with that the sun goddess began to swim away as Unagi dived into the water and chased after a slightly larger killifish.

"Hurry, Ma Chéri. It is best not to keep some of the more testy gods waiting," Waka called out as the furry mass of white neared the white sanded shore.

Sand stuck to her damp paws as the white wolf goddess attempted to shake herself dry on shore. Waka grinned at her as fur bunched together into wet drooping spikes. She growled at him, regretting her action to jump into the sea; despite how wonderfully revitalizing it was. A light chuckle attracted Waka and her attention.

A strapping and handsome young man appeared before them. He had relaxed sky blue eyes and a lazy grin. His silver-purple hair was tousled and windblown though it still remained looking stylish. Though his regal robes of sky blue, light green, and lavender robes contrasted with such a free looking lad.

"Sorry about laughing Lady Ammy. I'm Kouma, Sir Kazegami's messenger," Kouma greeted happily, bowing. Amaterasu bowed her head before asking a question, "Aren't all messengers supposed to be in animal form?"

"Nope. We have two forms, as do our bosses. If Unagi was human how would she go back home in the coral reef? Ya just have to really want it for beginners, after knowing what you look like just imagine your human form and boom, you're on two legs," Kouma explained, "If you want to turn back just think of your god form and you're hairy."

He demonstrated by closing his eyes. There was a breeze and Kouma was surrounded by leaves. When the leaves left with the breeze there was a gray pony in front of them. Its saddle was in the same design of Kouma's robes and it had Kouma's eyes. Letting out a content snort the pony closed its eyes again and the process happened again, and the human Kouma was back.

"Amazing!!" Amaterasu exclaimed, Kouma blushed and Waka did nothing but bow his head slight, "Hmm…I wonder…"

Closing her eyes tightly Amaterasu began to wish for her human form. The sun shone brightly as another breeze came around; leaves and petals of various flowers surrounded her. Waka shut his eyes from the intensity of the sun, Kouma did the same. When the Tao Master opened his eyes he saw a dark haired maiden with four snow white streaks in her hair, pale skin, a heart shaped face, red marking like eye shadow and red marks under her eyes, and she was…

"Naked…?" Waka mumbled weakly as he stared at the pure white flesh and slim body, blood dripped from his nose and down his chin.

Suddenly realizing the stare Amaterasu's cheeks went from peony pink to red then the color spread throughout her face. With a loud screech she whipped the straw hat (with white flowing material attached to the back) off her head in a vain attempt to cover herself. Her hand lashed out and Waka flew through the air then landed with a thud. There was a stinging red handprint on his left cheek.

Kouma, who had his eyes shut the whole time, explained as the sun goddess morphed into her furry form, "You need to imagine yourself having clothes on too, Lady Ammy. Or else you'll end up naked. Sorry I forgot to mention that," he said sheepishly.

Clearing her throat the wolf spoke, "It is fine. Just continue to lead the way while I carry Waka." She padded over to the unconscious prophet and with her teeth, threw him onto her back. Luckily her Divine Instrument; Solar Flare had disappeared the moment she jumped into the water, its power flowing back to the other gods, so Waka could get no further head/face injuries.

Kouma continued to lead the way. The land was bare, small patches of grass remained here and there. Amaterasu made a mental note to get the Hanagami trio to help out later. Minutes passed and finally she saw a tree. A glorious tree of plum blossoms. Around it were the gods, some in human form some in animal form. They were all grinning at her.

When the sun goddess stepped close enough she was bombarded with cheers and welcomes. Kouma smiled as he walked over to the other bunch of messengers. Gekigami, the ever serious and stern god, let out a roar of delight. Nuregami, a petite young woman in a kimono of blue and gold, let out a yell of welcome while holding Tachigami in her small hands. Itegami smiled gently while the Hanagami trio played loud music as they danced on his broad back. The god of rejuvenation Yomigami, in his human form of an old man with a perpetual grandpa look, clapped his wrinkled hands. Kabegami, purred in happiness from her place on a tree branch.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Amaterasu. I was afraid Yami was too much," Yumigami sighed in relief. Bakugami, a thickset man with fireworks of all sizes shoved into where it wouldn't slip out, threw a bomb into the sky; it exploded into purple sparks resembling the sun goddess giving out a victory howl.

Moegami and Kazegami cheered for the wolf during their celebratory drinking game. Kasugami let out a feeble 'Welcome back Amate-wa-wa' before falling into a sake filled sleep.

With a hearty laugh she spoke, "It's good to be home!!" she cheered over the din. As Waka began to stir on her back she let out a long howl, imagining Issun giving the command on her head.

-------------

YAAAY!! First chapter done! Please enjoy and review!!


	2. Repairing and the Third Year

**I do not own 'Okami'.**

I got three reviews so far. I just gotta say thanks for the support. Please read, enjoy, and review. As a fun fact; I like chocolate cake. One more thing, every chapter I will ask what pairing you prefer for the ending based on interactions between characters. So far one Ammy x Waka and one Oki x Ammy.

----

Her little welcome ceremony passed and the gods, messengers, and Waka got down to work. Fixing the bridges was the work of Yomigami; it only took a few seconds for everything to be repaired. Nuregami had plopped down before every tainted lake with her scroll in front of her and her blue handed paintbrush in her left hand, with a few simple strokes the waters were back to their former glory. Moegami (after Gekigami shocked him out of his drunken stupor) and Tachigami welded old bits of metal to fix anything that needed to be fixed and used the excess molten metal to shape sculptures of anything that fancied them (mostly food). The tiger god padded about and electrified items that had long ran out of energy, slackers (Tsutagami and Sakigami), drunkards (Moegami and Kazegami), and the occasional bird when he was hungry. Kasugami chose instead to sleep the day away under the plum tree.

Amaterasu ran about helping when need be. Mostly she sniffed the air here and there, trying to find something. Bakugami, who had finished blasting away any useless debris along the plains, pat her on the head before asking his question,

"What are you looking for Amaterasu?"

"Waka. I gotta apologize for earlier," she answered, sniffing the air again. "If I remember correctly Yumigami looks quite interested in him seeing as how he's a member of the Moon Tribe. They are probably at her home," Bakugami informed the goddess before he went running after hearing one of his children squeal.

"I can guide you there if you wish. I have already finished finding remains on high perches," Kabegami suggested, jumping unto Amaterasu's back. Her job; find remains of the Celestials for proper burials.

Amaterasu barked, taking that as a yes; Kabegami jumped off her back and proceeded west of where they were now. They passed a god here and there, and the occasional messenger. Kabegami's messenger, Koneko; a young girl with lavender eyes, purple robes, and blonde hair tied into a loose bun, was seen curled up under a tree. Kabegami said nothing but she let out a small chuckle. The sun goddess grinned as she saw the plains, in all its majestic glory with dewy green grass, more flowers than the eye can see, a cool breeze ruffling her fur, mountains topped with snow thanks to Itegami, and everyone relaxed and smiling.

"I see you are pleased," Kabegami said in an amused fashion. "Of course. Everything is so wonderful here now…It'd be better with the Celestials here…" Amaterasu ended sadly.

"May they rest in peace," Kabegami said somberly, head bowed.

-------------

"Here we are Amaterasu. I will guide you back to your home once you are done," Kabegami stated, jumping on a rock to take a short nap on.

Yumigami's home was two stories high. The tiles were royal blue and a crescent moon statue made of ivory was perched on top of the tiled roof. There was a small pond that was barely visible behind the high bushes of white roses. Amaterasu glanced at Kabegami for the ok to go in; the cat goddess was asleep on the sun warmed rock, sighing irritably Amaterasu entered anyway. She padded around one corner before hearing two calm voices speaking in happy tones.

"Your life is fascinating Sir Waka," Yumigami said in awe, her pale yellow jade colored eyes wide with respect. Waka laughed at such a formal term, "Thank you. And please, just call me Waka, since I am allowed to call you simply by Yumigami," he said.

They both laughed, it reminded Amaterasu of the relaxing noises from the bamboo contraptions at Sasa Sanctuary. Shaking herself slightly she turned into her human form. There was no flash of light but petals still spun around her. Straightening her straw hat she walked around the next corner when she found the two silent as they watched birds fly in the sky.

"Waka?" Amaterasu said softly, Yumigami and Waka looked at her human form in surprise, "Ma Chéri? You look…great," then the prophet added, "And you have clothes on this time."

She laughed and sat down on the corner of the platform, next to a small Buddha statue. On closer inspection her eyes did have red eye-shadow, but the markings under her eyes were like when she was a wolf. The pattern going down her forehead was instead on the white veil hanging down on the back of her straw hat. Her fringe was swept to the right, the longer parts that framed her face were raised slightly near her eyes but on the way down it was straight, and it resembled her canine ears a bit. The inner garments of the kimono were a dark gray and the sleeves peeked outside the outer layer and reached her knees while her outer kimono was white with red markings that swirled, again resembling the marks of her wolf form. The obi around her waist was pale yellow with a simple orange sun imprinted on it; the cord wrapped around it was dark crimson. What struck him most were her eyes; yellow rimmed with orange, the color of the sun.

"I'm sorry about slapping you earlier," Amaterasu apologized. He blinked once then chuckled, "It was my fault for staring, Ma Chéri," he countered.

Yumigami grinned slyly, "Did I miss something?" she asked, absently smoothing her dark blue kimono embroidered with rabbits, stars, and a crescent moon.

Amaterasu quickly changed the subject, "O-Oh!! Yumigami, it's almost time for the moon to rise!! If it doesn't everyone down in Nippon might think something is wrong or Yami is somehow back again," she stammered.

"I almost forgot! I'll see you all in the morning. If you get hungry I have some Mochi inside," with that Yumigami ran as fast as she could, the ribbons of her white obi twirling in the wind.

Amaterasu sighed in relief. The sun sank and the moon rose. By now Yumigami was taking a stroll across the plains while the gods either fell asleep in their home, or watched the stars. Waka smiled as he got up to sit next to her. Amaterasu had to admit he looked good in new clothes from Moegami. He wore a dark green kimono, gray-blue hakama pants, a jade green haori, his hair was tied with a black cord, and he wore tatami sandals like her but he lacked socks. Kabegami padded silently next to Amaterasu then jumped into her lap.

"I'll take you two to your home soon. And yes, you are sharing a home. But it's big so there should be no problems," Kabegami purred as Amaterasu scratched her behind the ears. Amaterasu didn't mind, she traveled all across Nippon with a male Pon'cle living ON her, compared to Issun living with Waka would be nothing.

Waka spotted something as they got up to walk to their new home. His hand reached towards it. Amaterasu let out a yip of surprise when her backside felt odd. Waka smirked.

"Your tail is still showing, Ma Chéri."

------------

Amaterasu's house was also two stories. The roof tiles were pale yellow while the house itself was light beige lined with brown. The sun was painted on the door. The walls around the house were covered in paintings of the gods. Amaterasu painted Issun on her head with the orange and red handled brush hidden in her sleeve (this was after she made her tail disappear.). There was a 'Cloud Viewing' Pavilion meant for relaxation with a comfy futon placed on a bamboo made frame. The small pond with koi fish in front of the door had two zabutons in front of it.

"Cet endroit est stupéfiant," Waka said in awe. Amaterasu did not understand a word, instead she took his hand and rushed inside the house; eager to explore the residence, she did not notice Waka's blush. (It means: 'This house is astonishing.')

------------

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned months, and months turned into years. Two years to be exact, had passed. Waka had become accustomed to living with a woman, a very pretty woman at that. And he grew accustomed to her peasant talk and mannerisms. Instead of sitting in the Kiza stance, Amaterasu sat with one knee raised the other left on the floor and her back hunched forward; thankfully she wore some sort of leggings underneath. She gnawed on bones from dinner instead of throwing of them away (she was a wolf most of her life). Her speech wasn't as refined as Waka wanted it to be. She swore and used slang whenever she liked (curse her little bouncing friend). When he compared her to the well-mannered Yumigami she grinned and said, 'Remember, she is the moon I am the sun, we are opposites, Mon ami'.

But she made up for her bad habits with her cooking skills, pretty laugh, domestic abilities, and that she loved to bathe when in contrast her Celestial Envoy hated it. He was happy to see her come out looking refreshed after using the hot spring located under the house. He was especially happy when she took a nap on his lap as if she were a puppy. He was upset when she was. And she upset whenever she smelled sake, saw Tachigami training with his sword, and looked at fireworks by Bakugami, and smelled fresh ink and paper. When this happened she usually came to him for comfort; usually in the form of a hug.

"There is no need for worries. For like the seasons you will return again. Now, reset the pain and all of the sadness," Waka would say as his chin rested on top of Amaterasu's head.

------------

"Bored…" groaned a green speck of light from on top of Kai's head. "Are you starting this again Issun?" she sighed, carrying a sleeping Lika in her arms.

"You'd be groaning 'bored' too if you had some monster bashing action two years ago and now live in pansy land," Issun hissed angrily. "There are still monsters about," Kai reasoned.

Issun let out a snort, "Yeah…BUT. They're all Ammy followers since she made Orochi kick the bucket. 'Specially that Ajimi guy. I'm still surprised some of the imps hightailed outta the Moon Cave before it went poof."

Kai had no response for that. Lika stirred slightly in her arms. Issun jumped off her head looking rather sullen. Being Amaterasu's missionary helped spread faith in the gods. Camellia was now a devout believer of gods she is often seen in the company of her little sister and Komuso, chatting about the great Buddha and Amaterasu. Issun was quite proud of how he changed the doubter into a believer. With a sigh he decided to pay Kamiki a visit. After all he felt it was his duty to teach Nushi about women early so the roots will take place. Kushi wouldn't be happy but hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

Then he bounded out of Wep'keer humming a nursery rhyme about the Water Dragon he learned from a little girl in Sei-An City. Much to his displeasure there were no evil igloos to set aflame. He passed Oki's house and snickered about how the roof resembled the warrior's hair. Oki was apparently out hunting since the flames outside his house were not lit. It still struck him as odd that Oki did not live with the other Oina.

As he passed Shinshu Field he said a quick hello to everyone he knew. The Nameless Man had given Issun a crimson and white vase to honor the 'White Connoisseur'. The Pon'cle could carry it with ease, since his kind was much stronger than a human. Onigri Sensei magically appeared back in the dojo and gave Issun a rice ball that was gone in 12 seconds. Then after that the green speck was back on his path to Kamiki.

------------

"Issun the Greatest Artist is back, baby!! Where are all the babes?" before Kushi could come to greet him Hayabusa, or Chu, used his teeth to toss him onto his muzzle.

"**EW!!** Dog slobber!!" At this Hayabusa let out something like a chuckle, "Welcome back little warrior," Hayabusa said in a smug tone.

"LITTLE!? I'LL SHOW **YOU** LITTLE YOU-!" Kushi picked him up with her hands before Issun could get out Denkomaru to hurt Hayabusa in some way. The vase lay on the grass, unmarred.

"Now Issun. Don't say anything so harsh during the Festival. Snowy might get upset," Kushi laughed as Issun glared at the brown furred Canine Warrior. Mushi and Hayabusa chuckled.

Issun turned to look at the mother/ wife/ sake brewer, "Festival? As in the Kamiki Festival?" Susano stomped over with Nushi following him, "I can't believe you forgot!! The day Nagi defeated Orochi with Shiranui. And the day my lupine sister and I defeated the foul beast as well," Susano crowed.

"Humph. I don't forget stuff like that. Besides today's the day Ammy comes out with a victory howl for all of Nippon to hear," Issun reminded them. For the past two years on the day Amaterasu had defeated a certain big bad boss she let out a victory howl, Issun swelled with pride whenever he heard one.

"The Kusa Five are quite eager to hear it as well. They may even join in this year," said a familiar voice from the village gates. "Princess Fuse!" Hayabusa barked, running over to join his comrades. He took a spot close to the pink furred warrior; Chi.

All of Chi and Hayabusa's pups came out at the words 'Princess Fuse'. Nushi picked the smallest up, and cradled him in his small arms. Kushi smiled and went to check on up her 8 Purification Sake. Susano let Nushi play with the Canine Warriors, who were all fond of children. Fuse proceeded over to the tree Konoha. She had heard it was exceptionally beautiful. While Issun had bought loads of paper. It was about time for the goddess to show up in Kamiki again, even if it was just a paper version. Tutoring Nushi on women could wait. The vase still lay on the grass, forgotten.

------------

"Ma Chéri, if you keep running around like that you'll hurt yourself," Waka said in a vain attempt to stop the sun goddess from running around everywhere. She barked and continued running around in the grass, Kazegami could not keep up.

Being a goddess wasn't easy in the least. Other than bringing the sun up and down she also had to answer the prayers of almost EVERYBODY down in Nippon. By the end of the day she was exhausted after the using all her energy to make as many prayers as possible come true. But on days of victory, such as today, she was more hyper than the Hanagami trio mixed with tons and tons of sweets. She was strong but she wasn't immune to tripping here and there.

"Once she begins it can't stop until she howls," Moegami chuckled in his deep voice, his crimson pipe between long fingers arched like feathers. His messenger, Ondori; who looked like a priest garbed in shades of red and yellow with crimson hair peeking out under his bamboo hat and red-orange eyes, continuously flipped a small coin in his hand.

A puff of smoke escaped the inferno god's mouth, forming a perfect circle. His fire opal eyes twinkled with peace and happiness. Small sparrows rested on his long black hair streaked with dark red, all the other gods shared black hair but each had different colored streaks. Next to him the elderly Yomigami let out a sneeze from the smoke and strong scent of tobacco from Moegami's silk robes of red, orange, and yellow.

"It seems she would like to visit them," Tachigami added, ruffling his black and slate grey hair. His robes of grey contrasted with the color of his bright navy blue blade. Nezumi, a busty woman with a yukata of pink and grey and his messenger, napped with her head on his shoulders.

Waka smiled when she came over to him. Amaterasu barked and tugged on the sleeve of his blue haori. Her obvious wish was to play. The prophet smiled more broadly at her childlike innocence. And so he complied with her desire. Kasugami, despite still being intoxicated like always, joined in their play race. And to everyone's surprise Gekigami also chose to partake.

"Perhaps now is a time for you to try your hand at shape changing. You cannot stand a chance against Amaterasu in a race on just two legs alone," Gekigami suggested. Waka nodded and his body glowed white for a moment, then a wolf with light brown fur stood before him.

Two blonde marks on his forehead outlined the shape of his fringe followed by another mark on his back that outlined his long hair, a jagged red line was etched onto his underbelly looking similar to a thin obi, and the fur near his paws was slightly longer and resembled sleeves. He barked once and inclined his head to a shocked Amaterasu. All she could do was stare in awe and astonishment.

"Surprised Ma Chéri? Yumigami has been teaching me how to do this," he informed her. She shook herself out of the shock before speaking, "You look…Good…Anyway let's start the race," she said, her confident tone appearing.

Waka grinned and before the race could start there was another voice, "A race? May I partake good sirs and gentle lady?" Amaterasu cocked her head to the side, "Tobi? That you?"

A rather ghostly talisman glided in front of her. He was transparent but it was still Tobi. She let out a bark of recognition and joy. Waka and Gekigami looked at each other in puzzlement. Kasugami, on the other hand, began to drink her seemingly endless supply of sake.

"Full Throttle Ammy? It's good to see you again Good Sir!!" Tobi exclaimed jubilantly. Amaterasu gave him an odd look, "Tobi. I'm a woman. My little bouncing friend did the talking. That's why you thought I was a man. How are you here anyway?"

Gekigami came padding over to her, "Only the truly pure of heart may enter and properly buried or if one has died with no regrets and sins. Despite his affiliation with Nine-Tails," at this the tiger god let out a small growl, "this Tobi is of pure being. Very few are truly chaste, he is quite lucky. That Himiko woman should be somewhere here as well. And perhaps the true Rao. The Celestials, however, have become reincarnated on Nippon."

Kasugami hiccupped, "Let's start the," another hiccup, "race already. Toki, Baka, Baba, and uh…Mr. Stripy," she slurred. They all glared at her for the stupid names, well if Tobi could glare he would have.

"We're gonna race to the Tree of Hope, that's the plum tree Tobi, and we race back," Amaterasu explained, "Yo!! Itegami, set up some ice spikes as an obstacle please," she called towards the ice god. He smiled and nodded, his tail swished in the air creating a crude snowflake then several spikes popped out of the ground.

"Ready!!" Nuregami called out.

"Set…" the Hanagami yelled.

"GO!!" Tobi shouted.

------------

"What do you think Nushi? Too much red…not enough red…" Issun asked the three year old. Nushi shrugged, "Just right," he said simply, the runty pup; Masafumi slept on his lap.

Issun nodded and let the Amaterasu picture dry. He let out a sigh of relief as he wiped his brow. Nushi merely stood up with Masafumi in his arms to go help his mother with the sake. It was barely sunset when he finished 100 pictures of Amaterasu. Stretching his arms he got himself off his bum as Mushi hung up the paintings. (It still amazed Issun at how tall the 15 year old was.) His green eyes scanned the village around him.

"Oh, whoops. Forgot this," Issun grunted when he bounced over to the vase and picked it up. Steadying himself he bounced to Shiranui's shrine, Issun smirked when he saw that no other statue replaced the last.

"Oh, my favorite bug!! Are you here to see Sakuya as well?" Princess Fuse chimed, hands clasped together under her sleeves. "Hey babe, can you stop with the whole 'bug' stuff?" before Issun could sigh any more complaints anymore he let out a yell, "You saw Sakuya!?"

Fuse smiled, "Yes. Once faith is restored in our world we can see what we could not in the past. She is quite nice but I don't know about her choice of clothing…" she trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed. Issun smirked, "Well, I happen to like what she wears babe. I especially like the valley. Say hi to the dogs for me will ya?" before Fuse could ask questions about said 'valley' Issun bounced away in the direction of Sakuya's tree.

He passed the Torii and the surrounding area became a familiar ethereal green. Sakuya appeared in a swirl of purple smoke. Issun's eyes traveled down her body, ah, it felt good to see Sakuya in her bikini. She smiled at him and floated over to a rock, and then she seated herself gracefully on it.

"It's good to see you again bug. Another joyous festival shall be upon us. And another howl shall come as well. How are you little bu-?" her grey eyes widened slightly as she whipped her head to the side, looking at the mountain tops.

"Sakuya? You alright?" Issun asked, slightly worried at how abruptly she had looked at the mountains. Sakuya turned to look at the bouncing green light then gave him a small grin, "I thought I sensed something. But I was just being silly. Anyway, how are you little bug?"

Issun glared at her, "Don't call me 'LITTLE' or 'BUG'," he stated angrily. Sakuya raised her hand to her mouth in an attempt to block her laughs.

It failed.

------------

Amaterasu; 1st place.

Tobi and Gekigami; 2nd place

Waka; 3rd place ('_Damn four legs'_ Waka thought.)

Instant Fail; Kasugami ('_I can't believe she fell asleep the minute we began…' _Tobi muttered to himself.)

"As fast as always Full Throttle Ammy," Tobi remarked, resting on her head. She grinned as Waka raised an eyebrow at such a ridiculous nickname, '_Probably what my little bouncing friend named her…'_

Gekigami nodded with agreement with his head laying on his paws. Amaterasu yawned and set herself down next to Waka. She glanced at him, he vaguely resembled Oki. Not in appearance but in the way she felt safe around him. Smiling she snuggled closer to Waka's light brown fur. Waka grinned and put his head on hers. To them it was nothing more than a sign of friendship but to others it was wonderfully cute love.

Moegami smirked and exchanged glances with Nuregami. She giggled into her ocean blue sleeves. Amaterasu gave them an inquiring look, Waka ignored them. Even Tobi knew a little something about love, and he knew this was a slowly budding love blooming from friendship. It was unfortunate that they were both oblivious.

Issun would have loved to paint that moment. Gods, goddesses, messengers, and a piece of transparent paper bathed in golden light, smiling at the tranquility. He would have really loved to paint Nezumi in Sakuya's bikini.

-----------

"Amaterasu," Yumigami called gently, Amaterasu turned to her, "the moon shall bathe Kamiki in light soon. Time to prepare." Amaterasu let out a bark of joy and rose. Tobi left her head and settled for Waka's, who was still in his wolf form.

"Good sir, is something going to happen soon?" Tobi asked.

"The Kamiki Festival. The day Orochi was defeated twice during the years. All thanks to Ma Chéri, and she howls today as well," Waka explained.

Tobi bended slightly, Waka took that as a nod of understanding. Amaterasu, hyper once more, gamboled about. Waka grinned contently as Tobi chased her in a game of tag. It seemed everywhere she went any type of living thing was beguiled by her innocence and childlike playfulness, and pacified by the aura of justice and protection. Looking exactly like an ancient savior helped matters when she traveled in Nippon.

The sun sunk and Yumigami painted the full moon. Amaterasu let out a joyous yip and bounded off to the platform where she gave her howl. Tobi followed and Waka did as well. The other gods and goddesses opted to watch the stars twinkle and listen to the cheers and whoops of the mortals (lucky they have sensitive hearing).

Waka gave a glance to the platform. It was made of stone imbedded with ores of every color. It was where Shiranui and Orochi had tumbled off of in their heated battle. One of his worst memories that haunted him. But now he found it to be his favorite spot besides the koi pond or the Cloud-Viewing Pavilion at his and Amaterasu's home. Together they watched over things on Nippon, sipping green tea and laughing.

Amaterasu stepped forward and stood still on the edge of the platform. She raised her head high and on her back the Infinity Judge glowed. And then she let out a proud victory howl.

------------

The Satomi Canine Warriors joined in. (Ume and Kokari had arrived a few minutes before.) Chi and Hayabusa's pups joined. Issun let out a whoop as he hopped up and down on Susano's head. The Oina warriors (who had also arrived minutes ago) raised their cups or fists with a loud yell of pride. Oki and Samickle refrained from such a display of joy, but under their masks they were grinning as if they had just found their one true love. (This was true for Samickle after he and Tuskle confessed to one another.) Kushi held an excited Nushi and smiled fondly at the howl of triumph. In her tree Sakuya clapped, tears of joy and remembrance welling in her eyes.

Nippon was overjoyed. Tama lit fireworks; portraying Amaterasu in her true form, Issun, and the kanji character for victory. Even in Yoshpet the Pon'cle tribe had came out of their tree stump to hear the goddess. Ishaku had unknowingly mirrored Issun as he let out a whoop and jumped for joy, he stopped soon after his back began to ache. In Sei-An the citizens bowed three times and then celebrated. Himiko and Rao, who were indeed in the Celestial Plains, had drifted down to the city, preventing any maladies when need be. Though a priestess even Rao could not resist the sake being offered. Himiko was far more chaste choosing instead drank the offered water from Hitoshio springs and dining on the offerings of dumplings and other things.

Even the gods became intoxicated from the happiness exuding from the mortals. Kazegami brought a refreshing breeze, making sure it was scented with cinnamon and mint. Itegami cooled drinks, watermelons, and such so the mortals could enjoy the invigorating qualities. Nuregami cleared the waters so every star appeared on the calm surface as if the liquid was a miniature sky. Gekigami re-energized the Nippon people with a non-painful and barely felt jolt. Kasugami enhanced all flavors of sake and slowed down the night so they could enjoy that day even more. The Hanagami made flowers bloom everywhere. Moegami coaxed the flames to burn brighter as Tachigami slept on his head; he had drunken some of Kasugami's sake and he was obviously the sleepy drunk. Yumigami made the moon shine brighter than she had ever done before.

Amaterasu had ended her howl while the other gods made festivities more enjoyable. She sensed something. It felt like an odd chill, but she took as the aftermath of her adrenaline pumping howl. Waka did and felt the same as her. Tobi flew around them in circles, eager for a race after such a howl. She smiled and Waka smiled back.

------------

"For centuries we were sealed brethren. But, to our joy, that wretched Izanagi was not quick enough to stop our spread of evil. It grows in Nippon. And now. **WE ARE STRONGER**. We can escape this forsaken prison. And we will **RULE**!!" bellowed a horrible voice with pride. The other six figures let out roars of approval.

The figure turned its attention to seven figures that were quietly waiting to be spoken to. It smirked at them. Then it circled around them. A predator like movement.

"You have attempted to have Nippon. You failed. We can sympathize with you. You were foiled by the sun. We were foiled by the Creator of Man. But the sun is the creator's daughter. We will destroy her and take Nippon. And we will make you stronger, faster, and indestructible. Nippon shall belong to us; the Tribe of Evil gods…"

It laughed. The residents of the Celestial Plains shivered. And they knew evil had arisen again. Amaterasu stiffened and bowed her head as she bared her teeth and growled.

------------

TOO MANY WORDS. Must stop and eat chocolate…So like yeah. Once I wrote this I couldn't stop. I'll try to get Oki a more prominent role in the next chapter. And about the Imps still being alive…Imps are cool and they must live or my fan-girl soul dies a little. I am an Ajimi fan for ever. **ALL HAIL AJIMI AND TOBI**. Anyways please read and review, and for new reviewers choose a pairings you'll stick with.


	3. The Sun Rises Once More

**I DO NOT OWN OKAMI.**

I got a grand total of FOUR reviews now! Forgot to add this in the last chapter so thanks to _**Okikurmi, Oina-Warrior-Jasper, Liz, and bluecake magical **_for reviewing. And another thanks to _**Okikurmi **_for your wonderful and encouraging reviews on the past two chapters!! YOU ROCK! Anyways I still only have one Oki x Ammy and two Waka x Ammy. And I honestly don't know if I can write a love-triangle. Why did I spare the imps? THEY ARE PURE AWESOMENESS IN WRINKLY BODIES, THAT'S WHY. Uh…What the hell, let's add kappas eventually.

Please read, enjoy, and review if you can!

------------

His crimson eyes widened slightly under his mask. Oki looked at the sky. There were only stars and the bright moon. Nothing out of the ordinary. He looked around and saw Samickle drinking some of the 8 Purification Sake with Mr. Bamboo, Susano, the Nameless Man, Karude, and Madame Fawn who had decided to come out of her little hut. The blonde girl; Kaguya sipped her cup of tea (her odd looking helmet was off); Mr. Bamboo was overjoyed when she had returned shortly after Amaterasu had defeated Yami. She smiled, her eyes focused on the moon where she had found ruins and a plush toy of a rabbit in a palace, the rabbit was tucked away in her room at Kusa.

Oki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. There was something out there. It even gave him, the top warrior of the Oina tribe, chills as if he heard the awful hoots of Lechku and Nechku again. He saw Samickle stiffen slightly but eventually he relaxed and continued drinking. It was lucky Tuskle wasn't there; she would've bopped him on the head if she had seen him drinking. The chill faded and Oki allowed himself to calm down a bit, just a bit. '_A warrior must stay alert at all times,'_ is the phrase Oki's father had taught him to live by before he passed away.

He felt eyes on him. Oki looked around once more, several teenagers and young women blushed and clustered together; giggling as they snuck glances at him. He had been told from Issun (when they were both children) that women adore a sense of mystery; something Oki had an abundance of, to his own irritation. Issun bounced off of Susano's head and made his way to Oki's shoulder.

"Hey what's eatin' you? You miss Kai?" Issun remarked smugly. "No. I only miss someone if they're dead and I got along with them. Kai is fine and keeping an eye on the village," Oki shot back tartly.

"Whoa there. Someone woke up with their hair in a big knot," Issun teased. Oki glared at him through his mask, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, "Didn't you sense something?" he whispered, irritated.

Emerald green eyes stared into Oki's crimson ones, "I did. You happy? It's probably just Ammy's excitement rubbing off on you. I wish her sense of fun had rubbed off on you too," Issun's serious demeanor faded when he spoke again, "Look Oki. It's a festival. At festivals people have fun. So go have a good time. Maybe you can pick up a girl while you're at it."

Then Issun bounced off his shoulder to try and convince Sakuya to drink a little. Oki frowned. He was sure that the sudden chill was something a lot more serious than Amaterasu's spreading enthusiasm. Even though Issun had a point a chill like that wasn't just joy. It was pure evil wrapped up in Mrs. Cutter's stuffy box. (He had a traumatizing meeting with her as a child.) He looked at Samickle then sighing her decided to take a quick rest on the sacred deck, where it was the quietest.

His body shrank and tingled. Then in his blue-red furred lupine form he plodded to the sacred deck. People were too drunk or happy to look at him as he passed by. That suited him just fine. He was used to being unnoticed by other adults outside of Kamui. The Satomi Canine Warriors nodded at him, Issun having told them the tale of Oki, Lechku, Nechku, and the two sun goddesses. Oki returned the nod and added a half-grin. Chi snuggled closer to Hayabusa as their pups napped under her belly. He felt envious that he was the vivacious age of 23, and he still didn't have a woman to call his love, he had lived longer than the Canine Warriors but one of them had found love first.

Shaking his front left paw slightly he continued to the deck. Mr. and Mrs. Orange were there. The chief of Kamiki doing his 'Konoha Shuffle' and his wife watching the moon with a small smile. Camellia sipped tea as Camille ran around with a pinwheel given to her by Princess Fuse. Komuso fell asleep near the small pond. Oki cocked his head to the side, staring at the fireworks. Mrs. Orange gave him a fast pat on the head, something Kemu did whenever the warrior was in wolf form. He didn't want to admit it but he enjoyed it, and he didn't want to admit that he liked the back of his pointed ears scratched while in his wolf form either. Only Tuskle knew, but he trusted her since the older woman (by four years) was like a sister to him. If Samickle knew…then Oki would be in Sei-An pretending to be Ajimi's 'best-friend' and an artisan.

He shifted his crimson eyes to the moon. It glowed brightly. For one moment he thought he saw the shape of a rabbit on the pale surface. His ears turned upwards-fully alert- as he listened to people laughing and some playing instruments. What seemed to be a pleased smile crossed his lupine features.

------------

"Waka…Do you know what that was?" Amaterasu asked in an urgent voice. His blue eyes were full of shock, "No. I thought you knew. But whatever that was we need to consult the other gods," he gave the edge of the platform a glance, "It may be a time for you to roam Nippon again, Amaterasu."

It was rare that he used her name. Only when he was stressed or serious was her full name used. It was a grave time now, but the way he said it held some humor. Tobi had long stopped whizzing about and now floated in the air, listening to their conversation. Amaterasu lowered her head slightly in his direction, the ghostly paper landed on her head.

"Full Throttle Ammy. Considering you and Good Sir there go back, please be careful," Tobi urged. Amaterasu and Waka nodded as they proceeded back to the Tree of Hope.

The gods, as they expected, looked serious and if not slightly shaken. The messengers stood by their higher-ups side, eyes looking at the brush deities in their ever present respect that was tamped down by a frightened bewilderment. Even Tora, the bravest and most protective of the messengers, looked a bit scared. Though he tried to hide it his yellow eyes gave away the fear, and he constantly ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair; his perpetual mark of anxiety. Kabegami cast her violet eyed gaze towards her, fingers intertwining like snakes again and again.

Before anyone could speak Amaterasu shifted into her slim human form and held up a hand, "I have indeed sensed it. It is evil like nothing before. But there was a familiar feel in the presence. I, Okami Amaterasu, shall return to Nippon and vanquish this evil."

Her 'family' stared at her with worried eyes, "You are quite fit for the job, we know that well Amaterasu. But what of the consequences if you fail?" Tsutagami ventured carefully. She gave them a cheeky grin.

"Leap before you think," she answered simply. Hardly the answer they wanted, but her confidence silenced any complaints. "We cannot bestow the Solar Flare to you again. Even giving the slightest bit of power will allow the enemy to overpower us and ruin the Plains once more. If that happened I don't think the Tree of Hope would survive this time," Sakigami added.

Amaterasu waved it off like a bad smell, "It doesn't matter. I'll use what I have to the fullest extent. Besides the Solar Flare isn't quite good against fire based enemies. The Infinity Judge and Tundra Beads are enough for me," she laughed, as if reacting to their names the Infinity Judge (a small bracelet version) and Tundra Beads glowed slightly. She grinned broadly and the weapons began to spin slowly.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow Ma Chéri?" Waka asked after seeing the gods relax to some extent. Relieved to see him smiling and saying 'Ma Chéri' again, Amaterasu nodded and allowed Waka to take her hand and go back home.

Tobi and the gods forgot the impending evil for a moment to laugh or 'ooh' and 'aw' over such a cute picture before them. A pretty maiden and a handsome young man, hand in hand, bathed in moonlight, and walking close together. As Tobi let out a snicker Waka and Amaterasu motioned for him to follow. He was slightly surprised but he was glad to call a place home. Living with a bunch of imps got boring after a while, and Nine-Tails was constantly on the lookout for idlers. His punishment was not pretty.

------------

"Samickle. Let's go. The Kamiki Festival is over," Oki nudged the drunk Samickle with his paw, "If you don't get up I'm going back myself. You're too heavy to lift," still no response from the 29 year old Oina.

"Need help?" Ume asked, chuckling slightly at the sight of Samickle. Oki, nodded with some difficulty, "Well this always worked when we wanted to wake Sir Yatsu in the past. Shin, I need some help," Ume called out to the stubby tailed Canine Warrior.

Shin only needed one glance at Samickle to understand. Ume stood on the left of Samickle's head while Shin stood on the other. Inhaling deeply they lowered their heads to his ear. Then they let out the highest pitched howl that Oki never heard any dog make. Samickle let out a shout as his hands flew to his ears. Almost everyone's hand zoomed to cover their ears. Oki placed his paws over his pricked ears. The two Canine Warriors snickered as they padded away to their masters. Kokari wore a bemused expression as Ume grinned up at him.

"Let's go Samickle. Before Tuskle comes get you herself," Oki said, heading towards the village gates. Samickle nodded weakly as he shifted to wolf form, his gait was unsteady and wobbly.

Oki sighed; it was going to be a very long trip home. Tuskle was not going to happy, not at all.

------------

Tobi slept on a small table where Amaterasu grew a pretty red rose. He was attracted to the scent of the greenery. Amaterasu could not sleep as easy. Earlier she had exuded confidence, but now she panicked. A panic strong enough to overpower her joy of returning to Nippon. She turned to face the wall and her shamisen, biwa, and koto. Her fingers absently plucked a string of the shamisen. Amaterasu rose from her futon and decided to see if Waka was awake, if he wasn't then she would just make herself a bowl of Cream Lotus Seed Soup in hopes that it would ease her concern and allow her a deep sleep. After a short stretch of her legs she crept quietly to Waka's room. His door slid open quietly and she peeked inside while her hands rested on the door and her knees were planted on the floor. He was asleep, in a deep sleep by the looks of it. Sighing she began to slide the door close. Her eyes were shut in disappointment, _'Why am I so down? It's just Waka.'_

"Something wrong Ma Chéri?" said Waka's sleepy voice. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, _'Caught!' _she thought as a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips.

He smiled and held out his hand, Amaterasu was unsure but she grasped it anyway. She shuffled closer on her knees and shut the door behind her. Now both hands took hold of her shoulders. It was a firm grip but it wasn't oppressive or rough. Usually her body would tense up but this was Waka, the odd but kind man from the Moon Tribe.

"You are troubled I presume?" he asked. When she nodded he asked another question, "What's wrong Ma Chéri?" at this she bit her lip timidly.

"I'm just a bit nervous. And I'm excited of course. But I'm mostly nervous. I mean, that evil felt s-so strong!! It makes Yami feel like a daisy. What if I can't beat it? Then the sun goes bye-bye and I instantly fail Nippon and shame my mother and father. If I fail then Nippon is done for. It's all just so…" Amaterasu trailed off, tears of disgrace and confusion began to well in her eyes. Tears were rare now, but Amaterasu could get extremely emotional under the right circumstances, such as now.

His right hand rested on her cheek. Even in a moment such as this he still took notice of how smooth her skin was. Waka's thumb wiped away one tear that fell from her lashes. She didn't do anything but closed her eyes so the tears had no way of escaping her eyes. No more tears leaked from her eyes, but her body shook with suppressed sobs. Everyone thinks gods and goddesses are the epitome of happiness and strength. That's not true, they live forever and have abilities that mortals lack but they are affected by simple things. No one, god or human, is immune to sadness, desire, anger, happiness, and stress. Amaterasu was the perfect example of how gods and humans are one when emotions are called into the light.

Waka's face was as placid as the surface of a pond. Inside his emotions revolved around sympathy and friendship love. His hands left her body and instead his arms wrapped around her. She was completely and utterly surprised by the embrace. This seemed different from all the other times he hugged her. It felt safer, calm, reliable, and his heart beat against his chest. A gentle _thump, thump, thump _that radiated more feelings of comfort with every pulse. It was warm, unbelievably warm in such strong arms, but she shivered. And it was anything but the cold or fear causing it.

"I'm here Ma Chéri. I'll always be here. I'll always be here just for you," he murmured, lips quite close to her rarely shown ear. Amaterasu's eyes were wide as pink streaked across her face.

He remembered what his mother had once said to him while she taught him how to play the flute, "People and gods are always feeling. They hold in things and release other things. It can be the worse thing they can do. So don't let sorrow build, someone else will always be there to confine in. Don't let anger build, nature will always be there to relax you. But always let happiness build. Because even in the darkest times happiness from memories will shine through. Now little one let us begin," he echoed in a soothing tone, stroking her hair.

Amaterasu was breathing softly. She fell asleep ten seconds after he began his mother's small speech. He laughed softly his he laid her head on the futon pillow. He always used crawled into bed with his parents when he had a nightmare, Amaterasu was scared so it counted. Blue eyes glimmered in the dark; they focused on the sleeping face of the goddess. With a yawn he placed one hand on her cheek, and then fell asleep.

------------

Amaterasu was surprised that Waka's hand was on her cheek when she woke up. Amaterasu was very embarrassed when she remembered that she fell asleep in his room. It wasn't quite normal for a friend to fall asleep in another friend's futon, with the other friend sleeping quite close to her. Perhaps living with Waka wasn't as easy as living with Issun. Letting out a small breath she gently lifted the bigger hand off her face, though she did so quite reluctantly for some reason. She crawled quietly out the door and made sure the prophet was still sleeping when she closed the door.

Her feet stepped across the wooden floor, heading towards her room. Another door in her room led to a smaller room with a two basins. She grumbled as she walked back to her own futon to grab the Celestial Brush. Amaterasu painted a two small lines then a small cloud appeared over the basin and filled it with clean rain water. Then she painted a small infinity mark. Fire appeared and heated her water. Very hot, just the way she liked it. Letting out a small yawn Amaterasu began to prepare for her departure.

------------

In his own room Waka did the same. He was usually a happy person, but he wasn't much of a morning person from time to time. He felt envy that Tobi didn't have a face and mouth to wash, or a body to clean, and a body to grow tired in. And he envied Amaterasu for having her Celestial Brush, while he had to go get a bucket of water and start a fire.

------------

"Full Throttle Ammy!! Good morning!!" Tobi chirped as Amaterasu came out of her room looking awake, happy, and still dressed in her sleeping garment. "The other gods left some things for you and Good Sir."

She tilted her head slightly, "Is that so? I need to thank them later," then she looked at the door to the far left; the kitchen, "Are you going to eat?" Tobi asked as he floated in front of her face.

He was transparent but he carried the scent of roses with him, "Nah. Too excited to eat," Amaterasu grinned, Tobi saw one canine tooth in her pearly grin. Near the front sliding door she spotted a bundle of small gifts, and notes.

Tobi was perched on her shoulder as she examined them. A new kimono for both her and Waka. A small red scroll with Moegami's infinity mark lay on the red and white kimono.

_**Amaterasu; Goddess of all that is good and Mother to us all,**_

_**I, Moegami, god of inferno provide you with new garbs suited for battle mobility. It saddens me to see you go after three years, but you must do your duty and we do ours. Go on and fight for Nippon. Use my flames to reduce the truly evil to ashes.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Moegami and Ondori**_

The kimono greatly resembled her on now, but the skirt had a slit on the sides to move better and was a deal shorter, a white wrap covered in red leaves covered the short skirt, and the obi had a few clouds embroidered on it. Along with it were dark gray leggings and red strapped sandals. Waka's attire was almost exactly like his old Tao Trooper clothes (thankfully without the shoes) but the colors were dark navy, sky blue, and white instead of pink, magenta, and white. Another straw hat was placed next to the sandals, it had the same material but in the straw there was a pretty red blossom stitched onto it. On the inside of it was the tell-tale sign of Moegami's work; a simple fire symbol. A laugh escaped her lips while she read other letters and looked at the presents.

-_-_-_-_-_-

From Kabegami and Koneko were two hand carved lucky cat statue (in miniature form) painted gold and hung on silver chains.

_**Amaterasu,**_

_**I have dreaded seeing you leave once more. But the sun walking the land created by Izanagi and Izanami shall surely bring peace. I, Kabegami, goddess of the walls, wish you good luck on your journey. You showed kindness many times, something evil is not capable of. Good friend I wish you luck on your journey. I hope the walls blessed with my powers will aide you and Waka.**_

_**Your friends,**_

_**Kabegami and Koneko**_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Nezumi and Tachigami had provided the next gifts of a new helmet for Waka (with magpie feathers) and white and red gauntlets for Amaterasu.

_**Sun Goddess Amaterasu,**_

_**Enemies return. Enemies become stronger. So I give you both new items to protect you. The reflector protects you against powers of darkness, but now not only darkness shall strike. If the Infinity Judge fails my gauntlets shall protect you. The helmet is blessed as well. Use them well. May my Power Slash be used for justice in your capable hands, Amaterasu.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tachigami and Nezumi**_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Kasugami and Hitsuji (who was once Nami's pet lamb many years ago) gave them a flask of holy sake used to heal wounds, purify, and drink. The note was covered in either tears, sake, or drool.

_**Amaterasu,**_

_**The sun rises and shines its healing warmth on the lands. I am always drunk and not so smart but I know that now is the time that even Yami seems weak. Use the sake me and Hitsuji have brewed to mend wounds, honor the graves of those long departed, and for your own enjoyment. Use my skills to finish enemies as fast as lightning.**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**Kasugami and Hitsuji**_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Gekigami and Tora had made small pills colored a pretty amber. If she looked closely Amaterasu saw small sparks lighting the inside up.

_**Little Lupine Goddess Amaterasu, **_

_**On your journey I wish you good fortune and new friends. The plains will be lonely without you. The grass shall stop swaying and the sky will seem dimmer. Even so I will continue on as always. These small pills shall keep you energized during your journey, use them wisely. Okami Amaterasu, use my lightning well on your quest.**_

_**Wishing you well,**_

_**Gekigami and Tora**_

-_-_-_-_-_-

All messages revolved around what their items did, use their powers well, and well wishes. Yomigami and the Hanagami collaborated to make a ring of Amethyst and Emerald in the shape of a flower. Something about it made her feel calm and her body light. Apparently the ring made her faster and the colors brought tranquility, but it breaks easily. Nuregami's note was covered in tears and the calligraphy was shaky, a small red pouch was her gift, it was able to hold ten times its size worth of items. Already inside was a ruby lotus hairpin. Amaterasu pulled back some of her hair and fastened it with the pretty accessory. Itegami provided two thick jackets of white and red snowflakes and the other slightly larger with a color palette of navy and extremely light blue. He didn't like to brag but his kimono skills matched those of Moegami. Instead he preferred to drink tea brewed from fresh snow with his silver haired messenger Meushi, a little boy that was like a son to the kind hearted ox god.

"Aw…How cute," Amaterasu cooed, Meushi had scrawled his name on the bottom of the note. Two childishly drawn cows and a white wolf were on a field on flowers.

Yumigami made Mochi that took weeks to go bad; she was a conventional type of person, choosing something small instead of something huge. Kazegami had decided on a very odd looking necklace. It was made of an almost black, crimson strip of leather. There was a clasp on the back of it and a ruby sakura blossom with yellow topaz stigma. Waka appeared behind her, still in his own sleeping garments, and hooked it on for her. It was blessed with the divine winds and would protect her from lesser fiends and misfortune. Kazegami had stated in his note that he was only good at women's jewelry. Waka didn't mind, he was flashy enough with his magpie feathered helmet. She smiled at him as she took her small bundle and returned to her room. Waka did the same. The small rose scented Tobi used his powers to lift the papers onto the table where the rose vase was placed. He wasn't gate keeper on Oni Island just because of his races.

------------

"AIEE!!" screamed a nearby imp. His rear was aflame.

"**Shuu!!** This is the second time today!!" Ajimi yelled at the imp. "Are you still thinking about that chill yesterday?! I have told you so many times already!! POWDER-PUFF WILL TAKE CARE OF IT," he stated.

"What if she doesn't boss?" another imp, his name Dango, asked fearfully. Ajimi chucked a radish at his head, "I told you all already, Powder-puff is the most reliable girl in this world and the next," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The imps nodded and got back to work. 'Ajimi's Lovely Kitchen' would open soon. They had to prepare early since it was the most famous restaurant in Sei-An. Even the Emperor loved to eat there. Ajimi chopped ginger and stirred rice into a creamy _Okay_o. _Okayo _with ginger with a side of _umeboshi _was the Emperor's way of starting the day. Ah how he loved Sei-An, in the Moon Cave he cooked horrible meals for Orochi, without even one thank you in return! After the Moon Cave disappeared he and his 13 brethren had managed to escape and learn to cook properly. If Amaterasu entered his restaurant he would cook a banquet for her.

Another scream caught his attention, "**DAMMIT SHUU**!!"

------------

Amaterasu and Waka stood before the Guardian Sapling brought three years ago, dressed in their new clothes. It was maturing quickly in their small garden/cave. Flowers surrounded it as two carved figures were looking at it with stone eyes. Amaterasu bowed her head and prayed for her and Waka to the sapling and the carved figures of her mother and father.

_I, Okami Amaterasu, shall depart to Nippon once more. Mother, please bring me your wisdom and speed. Father, please lend to me your power and iron fist of justice. Sakuya, I shall see you all soon. Please grant me strength and courage. I, Okami Amaterasu, bid the plains a temporary farewell._

She nodded to Waka, then he took her hand and they left towards the docks. In a flash two wolfs of rich colors dashed across the fields. Flowers followed the white wolfs tracks. As they neared a familiar group they shifted into human form.

Nuregami was in tears as they walked into the now bigger ship worked on by Moegami and Tachigami, it resembled a simple leisure boat found in Nippon, "Amaterasu and Waka, twin streams pour down my face as I say farewell. Why do I do this? For I know you will both return. But three years of bliss is a short time. Return soon so we can all spend the rest of our days in tranquility…" Nuregami trailed off, and then she burst into sobs.

As Itegami wrapped his arm around her in comfort Amaterasu sang out her response, "Very sadly I take my leave. I once came here happily; now I wave say farewell with sadness and the love you have all given me. I return to Nippon, the land where my mother and father once called home. Very sadly I take my leave. I once came here happily. Be careful and know my thoughts are with you…Goodbye…" Amaterasu ended with a grin in an attempt to make them smile. The gods smiled back rather sadly.

She didn't hesitate as she ran to them. Her arms wrapped around Nuregami, Itegami, and Moegami. Most hugged back, the so called manly gods refrained from doing so but their eyes held sadness, and in a few seconds they joined in the group hug. Waka walked to them and held onto Amaterasu's hand as he gently led her away. They boarded the slightly larger ship and before they could leave Yumigami ran to them and gave Waka a chaste kiss on the cheek. He blushed and she smiled. Then the two waved goodbye after Tachigami finished loading their things onto the ship. Amaterasu nervously poked at the cat figure tied onto the cord of her obi. Then the ship rose and began to float downwards. The sun goddess could hear Tobi sniffling with Nuregami.

"Ma Chéri. Stay in human form as we travel. If people recognize you they will fawn over you and the new enemies will know you have returned," Waka said as he steered the ship, Amaterasu looked like she wanted to argue but shut her mouth and nodded. One hand left the Moon Tribe created controls and held onto her hand, "You may reveal yourself to those who are trustworthy. But what's a goddess without her Celestial Envoy?"

Amaterasu giggled as the ship floated down to Nippon. Down to where a new journey and evil waited…

------------

A bit shorter than the last chapter. And I steered a bit more to Ammy x Waka in this chapter due to two Waka x Ammy votes. Forgot to mention this but the more votes each couple gets then I'll veer in the direction of said couple. I TRIED to get Oki a better role, but I only could give him better screen time…I PROMISE I'LL GET MORE OKI IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. And I'll add the Kappas eventually. I hope nobody was too OOC…Please read, enjoy, and review!!

Sincerely,

The fan-girl _**crap_lordess**_


	4. Start From the Village

**I DO NOT OWN 'OKAMI'.**

Once again thanks to _**Okikurmi, starangel4379, Amaterasu's Vassel, Akio Fukurou, and my school friend karima kokonut **_for reviewing. I GIVE ALL MY REVIEWERS COOKIES. They'll explode if you don't eat them. Anyways Tuskle finally makes an appearance instead of several mentions. Kai and some others are here too. And I have a question; I'm probably way over my head but is it possible to send Capcom an 'Okami 2' idea? If not how about an 'Okami' for the DS? Anyways please read, enjoy, review, and answer my stupid question if you can. ONE MORE THING; two Oki x Ammy, two Waka x Ammy.

------------

"He did WHAT?" Tuskle demanded, the two owls on her mask flew on top of Oki's mask, on the ears of it to be precise. Gin and Kin were well aware of how angry the shaman woman could become.

The wolf didn't recoil but coolly replied, "He drank sake." Tuskle let out a growl and morphed into her pale blue wolf form then she was on her way down to Samickle's house, it was a habit to pray in her old home.

Oki forced himself to remain straight-faced, he had liked seeing Samickle getting yelled at by Tuskle ever since his childhood. Whether it was who stole the Mochi from the Mochi plate or to whomever threw a snowball at Kutone. And, though she wouldn't admit it, Kai also enjoyed watching. Possibly her reward after he made them study so hard as children. A smirk played across his furry face when Kai poked her head out the door of her hut and made her way to Samickle's home. His smirk grew when he saw her tail wagging. Lika followed her elder sister, her own fluffy tail wagging in curiosity.

When his paws touched the wood floor he advised Lika, "Cover your ears," she obeyed and sat on her haunches. Tuskle morphed back into her petite human form and glared at the bedridden Samickle; who was still recovering from a hangover.

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DRINKING!? WHAT WILL OUR CHILD DRINK IF THE CHIEF OF WEP'KEER GOES AROUND DRINKING LIKE KEMU ON FESTIVALS!? WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE IS THAT!?**" Tuskle screeched, Oki smirked _'Ah, this is the good life,' _he thought as Tuskle screamed more.

------------

"Where are we going to land?" Amaterasu inquired. Waka smiled, "Where your journey first began, Ma Chéri. Kamiki Village," he answered.

She let out a yip of delight. If she was in wolf form her tail would have wagging madly in an odd hypnotic motion. Amaterasu looked at the waters below, eyes glimmering with excitement. Waka laughed, oh the fun she and her future children would have. His eyebrows furrowed, he was curious; _'What would her children look like?' _Immediately he thought of a small white pup looking exactly like her weaker state. His face relaxed slightly as another thought of Amaterasu holding a black haired infant in her arms, giggling when the baby tugged at the cord around her obi. Amaterasu was busy tying Nuregami's gift around her obi cord and placing all the things in it before she looked over the boat.

"OH!! WAKA, WAKA, WAKA!! I see it!! I see Kamiki!! OH, and there's Susano's house!! And hey, lookie, its Sakuya's tree," the hyper goddess exclaimed, pointing to every landmark as she hung off Waka's back. She was lighter than she seemed.

"Hush Ma Chéri, before they see a flying ship in the sky," Waka quipped gently, the boat headed into the water that Sakuya's tree overlooked as well. When he saw a small cove he flew the boat near the entrance and lowered it to the water.

Amaterasu being delighted was an understatement. She bounded off the boat as soon as it touched the sand in the cove then drew a circle in front of her. A lily pad appeared instantly and she gestured for him to hop on. Waka was reluctant, it seemed too fragile to hold their weights combined, but she tugged on his wrist and he found out it was strong. The goddess turned and painted a swirl in the air. A divine wind led the lily pad out the cover. She repeated the process several times before they could both see Sakuya's tree in view. A Konoha Blossom appeared in front of it. Sakuya was watching them, she probably was since the start. The prophet looped his arm around her waist and used his other arm to hook under her knees (being careful not to touch her glaive.). Amaterasu looped her own arm around his neck. Smiling brightly she drew a line from the glowing flower to them, and then they were whisked in front of Sakuya's tree. Waka set Amaterasu down as a black sky and green landscape surrounded them.

"Amaterasu!!" Sakuya shouted, forgetting herself completely as she glided over to Amaterasu quickly and gave her a hug. Amaterasu let out a similar shout of joy and hugged her back.

As she stepped away Sakuya blushed, "Forgive me. I lost control for a moment. You look wonderful," the sprite complimented, "Ah, thanks. You look good too," Amaterasu replied bashfully.

Then she sobered, "I think you know why we have returned," she started somberly. Sakuya's expression mirrored her own, "Yes. I do. Take care. This evil is great. May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always," and with a smile Sakuya faded away.

Waka gestured to the gates and walked away. Amaterasu bowed to Sakuya before skipping- yes skipping- after her friend. Even Sakuya giggled as she watched them walk away. The pair strolled down the slope, enjoying the scent of sakura blossoms and cherry cakes.

"Waka. I'm gonna tell the whole village who I am," Amaterasu stated. Waka smiled absently before the words echoed in his head, "What?"

"They're all trustworthy. They won't tell. Honest!!" she pleaded. Waka, despite his worries, agreed but with a warning, "If they tell, Ma Chéri, then it's your responsibility."

Nodding eagerly she whipped the wrap off her waist and ran to the village. He followed, not wanting to scare them all by flying with his new helmet. A familiar rustling sound entered his ears, followed by a jolly bark. Amaterasu had truly started her adventure anew.

------------

"Huh? No way. I missed the whole thing?" Issun demanded, looking angry that he had missed Samickle getting a mean bop on the head after Tuskle's angry shouts. Oki nodded as he sharpened his handmade sword; Imekanu.

Issun glared at him from his seating area of the shoulder, "And I missed when Samickle kissed her just to shut her up? Then they almost-?" Oki glared at him before Issun could repeat the whole mind scarring moment of Samickle almost passionately kissing his two-month pregnant wife in a desperate act of silence.

One thing led to another as Kai actually shoved Lika out of the hut and bringing back to their own hut. Wolves couldn't blush but Kai's eyes revealed mortification and embarrassment. Oki would never look at Samickle and Tuskle the same way again. He couldn't even bear to look, instead in his shock he zoomed out of the hut, using his tail to close the door. Gin and Kin hooted benignly on the ears of his mask. Issun grumbled; the eternal pervert couldn't resist the thought of women undressing, even if there was a man doing the work.

Shaking his head slightly Oki spoke again, "Shouldn't you be getting back to Ponc'tan. You know better than I do how Ishaku is when he's cranky." Issun stood up and stretched, "Guess you're right. The old man can be a kill joy. See ya later," then he bounded off his shoulder and out the flap.

Gin and Kin watched him go. Through Tuskle's teaching they stopped trying to eat any visiting people of the Pon'cle tribe. From the flap the light filtering through shone brighter. And, for some odd reason, he felt happier. One day ago he felt a chill; he felt another chill right now. Not of evil but of joy…Perhaps now Amaterasu's happiness was beginning to rub off him. His stomach growled. And thus Okikurmi got ready to disembark to Yoshpet. After taking Gin and Kin back of course.

------------

"Fido!?"

"Snowy!!"

"Hey!! It's the Hole-Digging King Snowy!!"

"Oh! Would you like some Cherry Cakes?"

"Kushi! Time to bring out the celebratory sake!!"

Mrs. Orange pinched her husband's arm at that. Amaterasu let out a bark as Nushi began to pat her head. Susano merely crossed his arms but his eyes reflected the jubilation. Kushi looked near tears as she gave the goddess a scratch behind the ears. Amaterasu let out something similar to a content sigh. Waka stood smiling next to a sakura tree. Why intrude on such a happy reunion? Amaterasu decided to do something surprising as a returning gift,

"I'm glad to see you all again," she said happily. The villagers nearly jumped in shock, Waka had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at their expressions.

Mushi's Mama recovered first, "Well, you better not dig up my fields again. Just because you're a goddess doesn't mean I'm not afraid to give you a good thumpin'." Amaterasu grinned innocently.

Hayabusa's tail wagged as he bowed his head in honor, "Welcome back. Truly you are worthy to be the ninth Satomi Canine Warrior." She nuzzled her head into his fur as a sign of friendship, he returned the gesture.

"Back to take care of some more evil, huh Fido?" Susano said gruffly as he picked up Nushi. Amaterasu shifted slightly, "Yeah…You could say that…" Amaterasu quickly added something else at their now worried expressions, "S-Sakuya will protect you all. Just be careful when you exit the village. I'll visit when I can."

They nodded slowly before the usual charming vigor of Kamiki returned. Kushi gave Amaterasu a few pats on the neck, saying that she and Waka could use her old home. (Someone would have to be an idiot to miss someone dressed like Waka.) Amaterasu barked, Kushi smiled and went back to work on her sake. Mr. Orange looked rather sullen that there would be no celebratory sake, but cheered up when Amaterasu sat in front of him, tail wagging.

He chuckled, "Hello again you little rascal. You look as sharp as Shiranui now. That evil won't stand a chance." Amaterasu stared at him, "Mr. Orange. Make sure no one in the village tells anyone outside Kamiki of my existence. I can tell those I trust. If word gets out I'm back the new enemies might know and hide away, making my job even more difficult."

Mr. Orange nodded, "Well, that's all said and done, but everyone can see you as a goddess. How are you supposed to get around with red markings all over you?" The sun goddess adorned something like a smirk, "Oh, I have my ways. Don't worry about that."

Smiling the elder patted her head and walked back to his own home. Amaterasu glanced at Waka and gestured to Kushi's old house. He followed as a pup named Shizuku sniffed the bone he had given her.

Amaterasu changed into her human form as she plopped down on the futon. She was grinning from ear to ear. He smiled back at her. Her obviously joy filled the entire house.

"Glad to back I presume?" Waka teased. "Of course. Oh, I can't wait to see Issun again. And Princess Fuse. And the Canine Warriors…" she rambled on and on about whom she wanted to see again.

His index finger pressed against her lips. Immediately she stopped talking. Instead Amaterasu moved his hand away from her mouth. Her small fingers intertwined with his bigger digits. Smiling contently they both decided to take a stroll outside. As a gentleman would he opened the door for her. Amaterasu giggled and he gave her a mock bow. Hayabusa looked surprised when he looked at Amaterasu. For a moment he thought she was a completely different person, but the scent of peaches and orchids still followed her. Mushi looked up from the small turnip field and turned red at the sight of her.

"Cela doit être la première fois qu'il a vu une femme en plus de Kushi et sa maman," she chuckled, Mushi fumbled with his rake and another pup named Fuhen took the opportunity to steal a turnip. Needless to say that Mushi's mama began to chase him around.

Kushi poked her head out of the door to her sake brewery, "Snowy? Is that you?" When Amaterasu nodded she let out a squeal, "Oh, you look adorable!! Men will be…" she gave a quick look to Waka, "Can I talk to you in here Snow-I mean Amaterasu."

"Just call me Ammy," the sun goddess said, and then she followed Kushi inside the small building. Kushi shut the door behind her as the rice was being pounded; the building was bigger than Amaterasu remembered.

Kushi checked on the aging sake before turning to her with a sly smile on her face, "You two seem close. Snow- I mean Ammy, are you two in love?" Amaterasu stared at her, "Well…yeah, of course."

------------

"Tuskle. I brought Gin and Kin ba-Whoa!" Oki exclaimed, hand flying up to cover the eyes of his mask. Tuskle stretched; dressed only in her pants and Samickle's jacket which barely covered her chest.

Gin and Kin ignored her lack of clothes and settled on her shoulders. Her eyes were dulled with sleepiness, but when she saw the two owls on her shoulder her hand touched her face. Letting out a gasp her hands covered the area over her eyes, only her family and elders were allowed to see her without her mask on. Oki walked away quickly before she could thank him. He had no desire to see his 'sister' half-naked. She shivered and pulled the jacket closer, a strong arm draped around her shoulder. Gin and Kin hooted indignantly and flew on his head.

"_Mat._ I don't want you to get sick. Come inside," Samickle murmured, kissing the top of her head. She smiled as her hand rested on her belly, "I can't wait for our _ekaci._ You will be a wonderful _hampe_,"Tuskle whispered.

Samickle smiled and guided her inside. He shut the door while Tuskle sat in front of the fireplace. Her knees were drawn up and her thin arms were wrapped around them. His arm took its place on her shoulders again. Giggling softly she snuggled closer to her husband. A dream come true, it's something she could only wish for as a child. In a few moments her mind wandered back to the day of the festival.

"Samickle?" she called gently. His yellow eyes searched her features while he let out a small 'Hn?', "Surely you felt that odd presence yesterday…right?"

The chief nodded mutely and Tuskle continued, "There was something familiar about it as well. It felt like…" she trembled and was unable to carry on. "Lechku and Nechku," Samickle said bitterly.

"I'm a bit frightened…Maybe Amaterasu can't win this time…" she rubbed her forehead, "This is very troubling." His arm pulled her closer, "I'm sure she can. It's Amaterasu we're talking about Tuskle. She defeated darkness itself; surely this new menace will also be disposed of," Samickle said softly.

Tuskle sighed in contentment. Every moment she spent with her husband was pure bliss, and a bit rare since he was chief of Wep'keer. It was sappy but love comes in several forms. This was the sappy and gruff on the outside but sensitive on the inside kind of relationship. Pacified by his words she shut her pale yellow-grey eyes and began to take a nap.

------------

Kushi began to giggle madly. Amaterasu cocked her head to the side, "It's only natural for friends to love each other," she said simply.

The sake brewer stopped giggling. Smiling she sighed. _Such an oblivious woman…_Kushi thought in a motherly fashion. Amaterasu examined the single room. The rice was still pounded just like three years ago, but a few barrels were up against the walls. Now it seemed like a replica's of Nami's brewery. The scent was odd. Amaterasu inhaled deeply then let out a sneeze.

"Oh. You can go now Snow-I mean Ammy," Kushi said, ladling some sake for her to taste. Amaterasu nodded and left the brewery, the moment she stepped out Nushi came toddling over to her with his arms outstretched.

From the looks of Waka getting up from the ground looking slightly disheveled it was obvious Nushi was playing around with him. Imps and demons were no match for Waka, but a three year old nearly had him wiped out. She picked him up and sat down next to Waka, who had perched himself on the dock where Mrs. Orange washed her clothes. Nushi laughed as Amaterasu bounced him up and down on her lap. If it weren't for his eyebrows some might've thought that he wasn't Susano's son. She stopped and let him nap on her lap. Amaterasu turned to Waka with serious eyes and mouth set in a small frown.

"We leave tomorrow?" she asked. Waka nodded, Amaterasu blinked and faced forward again, tilting her head back and placing her palms on the dock.

"Ah, Kamui. If it weren't for my fur I would've frozen my ass off," she laughed. Waka gave her a glare and then pointed to the sleeping Nushi on her lap, Amaterasu blushed and chuckled sheepishly.

A sound attracted the eyes of both Waka and Amaterasu to the blue waters. The clear surface rippled and a swift flash of green was all they saw. They turned away again and watched the drifting clouds. There was another sound from the waters again. The duo whipped their heads and stared at the sea. Ripples, larger than the last, faded away from the surface. This time their eyes stayed locked on the waters. Waka's eyes were furrowed as Amaterasu held Nushi closer for safety. In one moment a fish the size of Susano jumped out of the water. It wasn't as massive as **WHOPPER** but it came pretty damn close. The whole village's eyes were wide as they stared at the fish. It turned its big glazed eyes to Amaterasu and the next thing she knew it was back in the water and her hat was gone.

Her fist balled, "YOU STUPID FISH!! I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!" Amaterasu whipped her celestial brush out of her sleeve. "That was 'Touzoka No Za Umi'…I only heard of it in stories," Mushi mumbled feebly.

"WELL THAT DAMNED THIEF FISH IS GONNA GET BUTCHERED BY MY BRUSH!!" Amaterasu snarled, Waka stared at her in shock. He pitied 'Touzoka No Za Umi' now, it was unwise to incite the wrath of a sun goddess, and meanwhile Nushi crawled off her lap and toddled to his father.

The Tundra Beads writhed in her hands. Her feet were planted firmly in the ground. The fish shot out of the sanctuary of the sea. With a feral grin on her face Amaterasu swung the beads like a whip. On contact the fish froze. A thin line of black ink appeared. The frozen fish was cut into two halves. Letting out a whoop Amaterasu used her divine wind to guide her hat back into her hands. As the ice-covered remains sunk to the bottoms little items like a small rag bear with Susano like brows, a chipped kabuki mask, and…a rather old looking Akita. Mushi's mama, Kushi, and Mr. Orange stopped staring in awe and fear at Amaterasu to quickly pick up the items.

"I thought I lost this when I was a little girl!!" Kushi chirped, the soaked bear in her hands, "With a few washings and stitches it'll be as good as new!"

Mr. Orange reminisced the old days as he held the mask, "Ah, my kabuki days. I was the best out of them all. The prime of my life I do say so myself. That was until I met my darling wife. The look on her face when she saw my performances. Even my coach wasn't as good as me," he continued to ramble on and on…

"Kesshi!! Ma and Pa told me you died when I was kid. You must've survived offa what that oversized tuna ate," Mushi's Mama exclaimed in delight as she retied the pale gold bandana around the Akita's neck. Kesshi barked and glanced in the direction of Amaterasu, in turn she stared at the orb on his bandana.

'_A rather old canine warrior. So he holds the orb of heroism.' _she thought. Kesshi gave her a small smile and licked his master's face affectionately. Susano stared at the now limp Tundra Beads and brush in Amaterasu's hands. He knew very well she can be ferocious (as seen from the battle with Orochi) but the whole fish and hat episode revealed a more untamed, angry, and violent side of her. He made a mental note; '_Never make Fido angry.'_

He looked at the water and sighed. That fish would've made a good meal.

------------

"Ha ha ha…C'mon ladies settle down. There's enough Issun for all of you," the Pon'cle mumbled in his sleep, "Whoa there! You're a feisty little lady aren't you?"

Unlike his grandson Ishaku was not a lady lover. He had one wife and Mrs. Seal was all he needed. And unlike his grandson Ishaku did not tolerate sleeping in the middle of the day. Sighing he pulled on Issun's ponytail. With a yelp Issun awoke from his blissful dream, his usually green aura red with anger.

"HEY! What was that for!? You nearly pulled my hair off!!" Issun demanded, wiping the drool with his cape. "Issun. We both know the others are worried about that chill the other night. And the only way to get their minds off it is…" Ishaku trailed off.

With a sigh Issun finished the sentence, "Lessons. I know. I know. I'll go in a few minutes," Issun grumbled. He looked at the door, "Hey Gramps. Doesn't it feel a bit warmer in here? Well, a bit happier?"

Ishaku was asleep on the floor. A bubble expanded and decreased in size as he breathed. Issun looked at his grandfather in irritation, "Hypocrite," he said before going out to teach the younger Pon'cles.

Outside the stump, the sun's brighter rays warmed the village inside. The sun was happy to walk Nippon again.

------------

"Ah, I got another one," Waka said calmly. In his hands was a fishing pole painted crimson, and on the end of the fishing line was a rather large catfish. As it turns out Waka was an extremely skilled fisherman, 'It's nothing special' he would answer in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Amaterasu used the Eighth Wonder glaive to chop off the heads and scales of the fresh fish. She didn't like using glaives too much, they were too bulky and heavy for her to carry, and she only used them out of desperation.

Mushi's mama grilled the fish over a fire she had prepared in front of Kushi's mini rice field. Kesshi and Hayabusa salivated over the seasoned fish; thankfully Princess Fuse had trained them enough not to run away with stolen food. Though Kesshi was trained by Princess Fuse's mother and father; Lady Koe and Sir Ensei, actually he was trained not long before they died when Fuse was only 16, after her betrothal to Yatsu was set.

"Waka, I think that's enough. Time to eat now," Amaterasu called to her friend as she wiped the Eighth Wonder clean with a damp rag. He yawned and set the pole near the bucket of wet clothes Mrs. Orange had washed.

By the time all fish was done it was already nighttime. Waka had caught enough fish to last a month. Kushi salted the excess fish and stored it away in her home. Mushi, Hayabusa, and Kesshi chewed and swallowed away on the fish. Everyone else was far more graceful with their chopsticks and such. Mr. Orange was the first one that became full, for entertainment he put on his old kabuki mask ad danced until his hip ached. Only when Amaterasu rested her head on Waka's lap and fell asleep was when the meal was finished. Waka bid the villagers goodnight as he carried the sleeping goddess back to Kushi's old home. He carefully removed the Eighth Wonder off her back and left it against the wall, and he took off her straw hat and tossed it carelessly next to her sword. She stirred slightly and turned over on the futon, rumpling the blankets embroidered with a kingfisher.

He sat in against the wall and took out Pillow Talk from his sleeve. Twirling the flute in his hand brought back memories of his father making it for him. With a smile Waka put it to his lips and played a pretty little tune, the first song he wrote after the destruction of the Moon Tribe and when he first met Amaterasu a little over one hundred years ago. He called it 'Furusato'. It was represented his homesickness for the Moon Kingdom but the condolence Amaterasu had given him. He remembered it well; at the time Waka was seven when he was evacuated to the Celestial Plain, Amaterasu was about five. She was raised by her natal family before Izanami was killed by a rogue fire spirit and after that Izanagi killed himself to reach her. Waka was raised by Yomigami. Amaterasu was taken in by a god whose name escapes Waka, but he was a master swords smith. The mystery deity left one day after Amaterasu and Orochi had fell from the plains. During the fateful tumble Waka was 23.

Amaterasu's hand lay on his knee when he finished playing the tune. With a smile he took off his helmet, set it down, and fell asleep with his head against the wall. Before sleep whisked him away he let his own hand cover Amaterasu's. He dreamt of his family and the Celestial Gods laughing together that night.

------------

After a quick washing and breakfast of lotus root braised in sweet soy Amaterasu said a quick goodbye and hugged everyone in the village. This included Sakuya. Hayabusa and Kesshi both gave her a lick on the cheek with tails wagging so fast that they made dust rise.

"Goddess. I have not known you long, but you are worthy to be a Canine Warrior. As you know I am one dog born from the last Canine Warriors, I was born to early for Fuse and Yatsu to train; I'm no match for the young folk these days. Good luck and be careful. Tell little Fuse I wish her good fortune," Kesshi said. Amaterasu nodded and patted him on the head.

Waka picked up Amaterasu and with an 'Au revoir!' the wings of his helmet rose and he flew away. The villagers gasped in shock. But they shared one common thought; _'She has very odd friends…'_

------------

"Was that really necessary?" Amaterasu exclaimed over the wind that whipped around her face. Her hands were clamped tightly on the rim of her hat.

Waka merely grinned as he landed near the entrance to Kamui. He let her down gently. She wobbled slightly and wiped her eyes with the hem of her sleeves. Amaterasu smiled and opened up the pouch around her waist. The goddess handed Waka the haori and slipped on the jacket embroidered with red snowflakes. Then she stepped into the damp and cold passage. Amaterasu nearly slipped here and there on patches of ice but luckily Waka was there to catch her. Sighing in an irritated fashion she morphed into her wolf form. Who else but Waka would see her in the passage? He mimicked her and on they went, without her slipping.

Upon reaching the exit Amaterasu shifted once more. She didn't slip on the snow but it soaked through her skirt and leggings. Amaterasu sighed as she suppressed a shiver of disgust and cold. Waka hid his feelings a bit better. Though now he wished he had his ridiculously tall shoes once more. Amaterasu tripped and fell flat on her face. She wiped the snow off her face and shivered in now damp clothes. He offered a helping hand but she waved it off like a bad smell.

"T-T-This s-s-sucks," she stammered, taking the wrap off her waist. Waka resisted the urge to reprimand her but he remembered the leggings were made by Moegami; surely they must have some sort of warmth in them.

Amaterasu tied the wrap under her obi cord. It fluttered around her ankles. Tightening the knot for good measure she nodded to him and they continued walking. He glanced curiously at Oki's house. Amaterasu's eyes clouded slightly with memories. Ah, how she remembered when Oki slashed and hacked at her with Kutone. If it weren't for her reflector most of the attacks would have missed. She was shocked when he transformed into a large blue-red wolf. But the shock didn't stop her from whipping him with her Resurrection Beads and giving him a good thwack with her Infinity Judge.

"Issun should be in Yoshpet. I remember the way," Amaterasu said, pulling the jacket tighter over her body. "Do you still have the key?"

Amaterasu nodded, smiling brightly. "But first let's warm up at Onigiri Sensei's. He's nearby," she suggested, Waka nodded, though he was slightly weary about what type of person this 'Onigiri Sensei' was.

He immediately felt happier when he entered the warm dojo. Waka smiled at the feeble looking old ma steadying himself on his _bokken. _The old man was much like his own grandfather; kind, slightly forgetful, and doting. Onigiri Sensei served them tea and, of course, _Onigiri_. Amaterasu shook herself of any excess water before sitting down next to Waka. Onigiri Sensei gave them towels and then blankets from the back room/ training room. Amaterasu munched happily on the sweet rice. It amazed Waka how much she could eat, and it amazed him even more that she can eat raw meat without a care in the world.

"My, my, my…I don't get many people in my dojo. There was a cute little lupine three years ago but I've never yet had a couple enter," Onigiri Sensei chuckled. Amaterasu choked on her rice, Waka nearly spit out his jasmine tea.

"C-C-COUPLE!?" Amaterasu wheezed. "Oh no, _**Chikage **_merely my friend. And we've known each other since childhood," Waka said hastily.

The sun goddess coughed, "Y-Yeah…Me and Waka are just good friends err…Sensei," she said hoarsely. Waka pushed her cup of tea towards her; she took it and drank like a cow dying of thirst.

Onigiri Sensei smiled knowingly, "I understand. But remember love is not at all one bit embarrassing." Waka and Amaterasu blushed and turned away from each other.

After the _Onigiri_ was gone and the last drop of tea was sipped Waka and Amaterasu bowed and returned the blankets. Onigiri Sensei waved as they returned the gesture through the door. 'Ah, young love,' he said after they left. The days of his courtship to his dearly departed wife; Tsukiko, flooded back to him.

Outside the pair made their way to Yoshpet. Once again getting their clothes wet. Amaterasu looked around; quite a few more people were out now. Other than the wandering merchants to her surprise there was Wali, still garbed in pink of course. The memories of the evil igloos came back along with the memory of dodging its icicles meant to impale her. Not the happiest thing in the world. They didn't really look at them as they passed, not even at Waka's helmet. Well with Wali walking around in a pink body suit Waka supposed they were used to oddities. As Amaterasu expected nobody was near Yoshpet. Morphing into her wolf form she stepped through and the lupine Waka padded silently next to her.

------------

Oki looked at the flap of his house. He remembered vaguely that an unfamiliar but pretty female voice mentioned 'Yoshpet'. Cursing his nap for stiff joints he yawned and got prepared to hunt in Yoshpet. Of course Imekanu would be his blade, he also decided to bring along a bow and arrows in case a bird caught his eye. He morphed into his wolf form and sprinted to Yoshpet, already forgetting the female voice and thinking of food.

------------

"Ma Chéri. I thought you said you knew the way," Waka panted, Yoshpet seemed to start taking its toll on him. Amaterasu looked around, "Crap. I do know the way. But apparently Yoshpet likes to change its damn route over time," she raised her ears and sniffed the air; "I can't get a whiff of Ponc'tan or hear Issun. Man this sucks," she snarled.

Waka growled in disbelief. He cursed the wretched forest. Amaterasu looked at the ground and her eyes followed the old footprints left by them. A demon tree behind her chucked a glowing rock at her. The sun goddess snorted and drew a line with her tail, the ball was thrown back at the tree, and then she drew a circle around the dazed tree; instantly it became a cherry tree. Despite the situation she allowed a smirk. Waka rolled his eyes. The sound of a fierce growl and the familiar sword slash met their ears. Curious she dashed towards the sound. The prophet followed.

What she saw mildly startled her. It was the lupine Oki battling with an evil igloo. He was skilled but lacked the godly powers to get close to the straw figure in the igloo. With a ferocious roar she pounced on the igloo. Oki was obviously shocked when he saw her. But it was a battle so he continued fighting. Waka joined in the fray with the glowing blade of Pillow-Talk protruding from the flute in his jaws. Soon with the combined might of the three the igloo slumped as the lantern behind it burst into greater flames. Amaterasu drew a line from the fire to the hard snowy surface. The minute the ice began to melt Oki and Waka tore at the straw figure. The shreds flew through the wind when they were done. Yen from the monster flew to Amaterasu and disappeared with small bursts of light.

Oki turned to the white wolf, "Welcome back. I take it you need to find Ponc'tan, Amaterasu?" he said with a slight chuckle. In turn she smiled with a nod, not showing how giddy she was to finally hear him sound a bit carefree.

The blue-red wolf began to lead the way. Amaterasu and Waka followed. Of course Oki was a bit curious about Waka but something told him he was the 'It takes two to tango' guy. When he saw him dance with Amaterasu his mouth gaped open in shock that he would hold the goddess so frivolously in his hands. And started dancing with her no less. He was quite thankful he had a mask to hide any private emotions.

"Why is the path to Ponc'tan different now anyways?" Amaterasu asked. "Yoshpet is the consuming forest. All that consume have whims. Yoshpet is alive in some way so it will change itself for amusement and perhaps to consume those who perish here," Oki explained as he jumped out of the way of an icicle.

Amaterasu nodded and drew an infinity mark in the air. The icicles melted and the demon trees recoiled in fear. Waka slashed off the branch of a nearby tree that had been first to recover from the fear and about to attack. After that the trio continued down to Ponc'tan, and Amaterasu nearly got run over by a rogue snowball.

------------

"That. WAS NOT FUNNY," Amaterasu growled to Waka as she shook herself dry near the stump that housed Ponc'tan. During the journey she was run over by five more snowballs.

Waka shifted into his human form (to Oki's surprise) with a childlike smile. Oki changed into his human form and stretched his arms. Amaterasu examined his clothes; there was hardly anything different but his sleeveless vest reached his knees and he had a new sword. She shook herself dry once more before petals surrounded her. Oki inhaled sharply when the last of the petals fluttered to the ground and vanished in green sparkles. Like most people would be he was utterly shocked to see a human Amaterasu before him. An attractive Amaterasu as a nice little bonus. Red streaked across his cheeks and he was once again thankful for his mask.

"Surprised?" she kidded. Embarrassed he shook his head and crossed his arms.

Laughing she crouched down in front of the stump. Her sensitive ears caught the sound of Issun…teaching? A curious look flitted across her face; Issun and teaching don't seem to mix unless it involved people with Rao's body shape. She prodded the wood with her finger and sighed. Just how was she supposed to get in? Oki looked around and noticed Waka staring at something. Turning his face in the same direction another oddity appeared.

"Ma Chéri? What is that?" Waka asked. Amaterasu turned around to face him and saw the Lucky Mallet bouncing up and down to her, she let out a squeal.

"That's the Lucky Mallet I found on the Sunken Ship near Ryoshima Coast. It helped me with Blight and when I first came here," she said. The Lucky Mallet continued to bounce.

Amaterasu looked at them, "So are you two going to come in with me or what?" Oki and Waka looked at each other and shrugged. Taking it as a yes the Mallet flew above them and bopped the air three times.

They shrunk and in a small golden light they were brought into Ponc'tan. Amaterasu skid across the leaf painfully. Waka landed easily on his feet as Oki landed on his stomach. Letting out a breath she got up and helped Oki on his feet. He adjusted his mask as the strong aroma of fresh flowers filled the air. As soon as Oki was standing she rushed to ask a nearby Pon'cle where Issun was. And the Ponc'tan was Miya.

"Issun? You know Issun? Well…you don't seem bad. He's teaching the children where the two eggplants are," Miya said, and then she smiled, "You seem familiar. Do I know you?"

Amaterasu's cheeks flushed. She was one of the worst liars, luckily Waka came to her side with a charming smile, "This is my good friend Chikage. She's a fan of Issun's work," he said smoothly.

Miya blushed and nodded mutely. Then she turned- or rather stumbled away to her group of giggling friends. Oki sighed to himself; Waka would have tons of giggling girls in his wake if Amaterasu couldn't learn to lie properly. He was glad that Amaterasu told him only the trusted could know who she was in human form and travel with her. Amaterasu gave Waka a light punch on the arm and walked to where Miya had told them. Eggplants, she hated eggplants with a passion, the flower was pretty but that was it. Soon enough she heard his so-called 'grating' voice.

"When you use watercolors it's usually good to coat the paper in water first before applying the paints and-HEY!! Is that a note? Didn't I tell you no notes while I teach!? Give it here," Issun snapped at a young boy with chubby cheeks and eyes set too close together. Amaterasu let out a giggle that elevated into a laughing fit.

Issun crumpled the note in his hand and whipped around to the beam where Amaterasu stood behind, "Hey come on out and laugh in my face. You're probably just some ugly, old, wrinkly, smelly, stupid cro-!?" Issun stopped short when Amaterasu stepped out from her hiding place; he smiled and winked at her, "Whoa there. Sorry about my name calling babe. You're obviously here for the Great Issun's autograph. For a cutie like you I can do a lot more than that," he said suavely.

Amaterasu giggled into her sleeves, "Issun. It's me. You know; 'furball'. Though I don't have much fur right now," she chimed. Issun rolled his eyes, "Yeah right babe. That's a nice combo. Cute and funny. Issun likes."

Sighing fondly she morphed into her wolf form, tail wagging. Issun looked mortified, "What did I…Did I just…? **EEEWWWW!! **I flirted with furball!! Gross!! It's just…**EEEWWWW GROSS!!**"

Waka and Oki watched in amusement as Issun started saying things like 'Yuck' and 'I just flirted with furball' in complete shock. Amaterasu took the opportunity to shift into human form once more and gently chastise the chubby Pon'cle. Soon the initial shock on Issun wore off and he crossed his arms.

"Never mention this to anyone ever again. Got it?" he whispered demandingly in her ear. Smiling she nodded as he gave her a quick hug and a few grumbles.

He turned to his young and slightly confused class, "Early dismissal. And if I see anymore notes in class then you'll have to face your parents." The children let out a whoop of joy, left their seats to shake Amaterasu's hands, and scurried home.

"So furball what's the deal now? We can talk back in the old man's house," Issun said, gesturing to Oki and Waka. "The Half-Baked Prophet. I'm gonna have LOADS of fun with him coming along."

Amaterasu followed Issun right behind Issun as they walked to Ishaku's, "He's not bad Mon Ami. You're just all poopy since he called you little." Issun turned around to face her with wide eyes, "Did you just say 'Mon Ami'? Now he's teaching you all these lame-o words!!"

The sun goddess and the prophet merely smiled as he began to rant. The guards near Ishaku's home raised there swords slightly at the sight of Issun, Amaterasu, Oki, and Waka.

"It's fine. They're with me," Issun said. The two put down their swords and allowed them to pass.

Ishaku was still asleep on the floor. Issun smirked in Amaterasu's direction. Smiling mischievously she reached into her sleeve and took out her brush. She painted a small bomb and let the rest work itself out. With a loud bang and loud shout Ishaku awoke to find Amaterasu and Issun laughing, Waka chuckling, and Oki trying to keep in his laugh. He focused his bad eyes on Amaterasu.

"Ammy? You're human? You could never do this when I was with you. What other secrets are you keeping from me?" Ishaku demanded. "Well this isn't a secret but I've come to discuss the evil presence on the day of the Kamiki Festival."

Ishaku nodded as Amaterasu began to tell her explanation of why she had returned.

------------

"What a boring place. Shikijou bring some heat into this frigid land," a tall dark figure ordered to a female garbed in a crimson robe. "Yes master. This will be fun…"

_**::::::::::::::::::  
**_

OMG WTF!!!!!!!! SO MANY WORDS. Anyway in future chapters the story will be based heavily on sins. I'm not basing it off Christianity but the basics of sins itself. And to those who are all like 'WTF why did you give Ammy black hair and shit?' Seeing as how she is trying to go across Nippon in secret we can't have her with white hair, wolf ears, and a tail. I mean HELLO? Obviously to the people of Nippon they'd be; "OMG A DEMON!!" or "OMG IT'S THE GREAT GODDESS!!" It kinda annoys me to see Amaterasu going around with wolf ears. I also refrain from making Amaterasu seem too skilled. If I did it would seem unrealistic and totally unbelievable. EVERYBODY HAS FLAWS. Including gods. That's why I made her a bit clumsy in the snow and slightly angry when Waka laughed at her for getting ran over by snowballs. (YAAAY SNOWBALLS.) As for Samickle and Tuskle. They seem too mushy but I imagine Samickle to be gruff on the inside but soft and chewy on the inside. No, I'm not going to eat him. I added a few Ainu words since they are based off the Ainu people. (Oina-Ainu I mean come on.) Plus I read pirate-pet's cool story about Oki and it inspired me.

AINU WORDS-

_Mat- _Wife

_Ekaci-_ Child

_Hampe- _Father

Sorry that this is too long. Anyways like always please read, enjoy, and review. For NEW reviewers please choose a pairing. (I'll attempt to get some more Oki x Ammy in the next chapter.) Another thing; If you want to see the my human Ammy go to my profile and click the link. It's not exact since I'm lazy but comment if you have an account plz!!


	5. Yoshpet and Snow

**I DO NOT OWN 'OKAMI'**

Wow. 20 reviews now…I simply flattered and grateful to all my reviewers so far. For chapter four big thanks to _**Oina-Warrior-Jasper, Amaterasu's Vassal, Okikurmi, Mistuko's Keyboard, DL, Spirit wolf-wolfgod ofthe land, redsalemence222, and HagaRen016. **_So far three Waka x Ammy and four Waka x Ammy votes and three Issun x Ammy. Hm…Some people have incorporated Izanagi and Izanami into their stories (me included) and I have realized yesterday that they are actually in the game a bit. One hundred years ago; Nagi and Nami are the representations. Iza_**nami**_ died giving birth to the god of fire who was then killed by Iza_**nagi**_ out of grief, Nami was meant to be killed by Orochi, whom is most prominently shown with the Fire elemental head as the speaker, he is later defeated by Nagi and Shiranui. After seeing the beast his beloved became in the afterworld Izanagi fled and covered the entrance with a stone out of fear, this is more seen by Susano who after releasing Orochi blocked the entrance to Kamiki with a stone out of fear. Sorry but I wanted to point this out, please see the beginning of chapter 4 for my question. And please try to answer it if you can. Anyways please, read, enjoy, and review. I realize this chapter isn't very good but it's just some of those days where my writing is a bit off and choppy. I hope you readers will forgive me of that. (I just remembered they said Izanagi and Izanami were shortened to Nami and Nagi in the game booklet.)

------------

"I see. Well that's one big problem. Nothing you can't handle. But I'm not quite sure about my grandson here…" for this Issun gave his grandfather a sharp poke on the forehead, "HEY!! Furball can't do a thing without me there. She needs ME to handle HERSELF and the new chumps."

"Such disrespect to your elders!!" Ishaku snapped, pinching Issun's cheeks. Issun rubbed his sore cheeks and gave his grandfather a light punch in the stomach.

This kind of thing went on and on until Oki's stomach growled with hunger. All eyes turned to him. Under his mask he blushed and crossed his arms once more. Amaterasu giggled and he glared at her.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy. Here," she rummaged through her pouch and brought out an even smaller blue pouch, "There's some Mochi in here if you want it."

Oki gave her a blank stare then tapped his mask. "Us Oina people can only remove our masks in front of family or the elders," he explained bluntly.

"I'm a goddess. And technically hundreds of years older than you. I just look like an exceptionally beautiful 20 year old," Amaterasu countered playfully. _'With the mindset of a teenager,' _Oki thought.

"Oh c'mon Oki just take it or else Ammy's gonna force it down your throat," Issun said. "My little bouncing friend has a point. Ma Chéri can be persistent," Waka agreed.

Issun glared at Waka. How he resented being called little, and he certainly wasn't Waka's friend just because Amaterasu was. Another thing is that Oki never cared to admit was that he loved Mochi and sweets. Even more than Lika, which was saying something since Kai had to hide sweets away from her in a cave. He shook his head slowly. Amaterasu gave Issun a 'well, if that's how he is' look then tucked the bag away in her pouch. He got up from the floor, stretched, and left with slightly pink ears. Waka shook his head and sighed as Amaterasu pouted.

Issun's stomach growled, "I'm hungry. Maybe Miya cooked up something," then he left to go mooch off Miya. "Ma Chéri, perhaps you can go walk around town. I'll discuss things with Ishaku here," Waka suggested.

She nodded and left. The townsfolk waved to her merrily. Amaterasu couldn't help but wave back. In Sei-An the citizens usually argued about taxes, Hayazo in his thieving days, and wondered what Queen Himiko was doing cooped up in her palace. Kamiki was too small for gossip like that and she knew them well. Wep'keer was freezing and they didn't exactly trust strangers. A few Pon'cle folk asked her name, at first she hesitated then said Chikage. Children could know her true name since adults usually wave it off as a joke or tall-tale. Amaterasu grimaced at the fireflies on the walls. She walked as far away as she could from them and kept her eyes on the ground. Bugs. Disgusting bugs. She hated them, hated them like the vile tasting eggplants. Though it was more like fear than hate.

Amaterasu found Oki sitting on top of the chopsticks. He was sitting cross legged as the water poured down and caught flashes of light from the outside. She clasped her hands together and slowly walked over. Oki gave a swift glance when she sat down with her legs tucked under her. Most would've found the silence between them uncomfortable but Amaterasu felt oddly happy in his quiet presence.

"So," she began, "Will you be coming with us?" Oki glanced at her again, "I suppose so. You did say this new threat is worse than Yami. You need all the help you can get."

She smiled brightly, "I never thanked you properly. I haven't thanked anyone properly yet," she said distantly. Oki once again glanced at her, "For what?"

"Praying for my victory. I heard Issun's and yours first," she moved closer, "Thank you." Then she kissed the visible side of his face, under his mask Oki blushed crimson.

"Amaterasu?" he asked in shock. Amaterasu smiled, "Sorry. It was the first thing that came to mind. By the way that was also a thank you for helping me out with Lechku and Nechku."

Oki felt a wave of pride wash over him, "You're welcome Amaterasu…" A frown crossed her face, "You don't have to call me by my full name you know? Just call me Ammy or something," she ordered.

_'Ammy…'_ he thought in his mind. It sounded ridiculous to call a sun goddess 'Ammy'. Amaterasu sighed and watched the water cascade into the bowl beneath them. Ponc'tan was a lot like Sasa Sanctuary. There was something calming and comfortable about it. This time she glanced at Oki. He seemed a bit strict. She smiled and made a mental note to lighten him up during their journey. Issun came forward looking satisfied. Miya's food must be good if it could make him grin like that.

"What are you TWO doin' here?" Issun asked slyly, "Don't tell me you two are seein' each other now. Man that Half-Baked Prophet's going to be pretty angry with you Ammy."

"Did it ever occur to you that we were just talking?" Oki sighed. Issun grinned, "It's alright. Your secret's safe with the Great Issun. Anything that goes against the Half-Bake Prophet is good with me."

"Issun. Are you drunk?" Amaterasu ventured carefully. Issun let out a hiccup, "Just a teeny bit. I only had like…two and a half bottles of sake. But anyways it's Miya's fault that I found it and that she left me alone. Miya's so mean to me."

Issun let out another hiccup, said 'I'm the greatest potato in the world' and fell into the bowl of water. Amaterasu pulled her Celestial Brush out of her sleeve, drew a line from the water under Issun to a leaf far away, and then Issun was soaking in front of a panicked Hotaru. Oki didn't say anything as Amaterasu giggled.

"Guess we're staying here until Issun is sober," Amaterasu stated. "A drunken Issun, how quaint," Oki said, sounding rather irritated and tired.

"Why are you so cranky now?" Amaterasu inquired. "A new stronger evil is threatening to destroy us all. I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed in the process," he answered wearily.

She didn't say a word. Instead she moved behind him and rested her small hands on his shoulders. He visibly stiffened under her touch. Amaterasu squeezed gently before moving her hands a few inches lower to sweep her fingers across his back with only a bit of pressure. Oki relaxed slightly under her soft touch. Amaterasu kneaded his back gently then moved her hands up on his shoulders again. Her thumbs moved in a speedy circular motion. For a few more minutes she continued the massage until he actually tipped backwards; asleep. The sun goddess smiled as a tint of pale pink appeared on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him as his scent of juniper and cedar clouded her mind. Amaterasu shifted slightly, why wake him up now?

"Should I?" she wondered aloud, right hand brushing his blue fox mask. Amaterasu shook her head and let her arm rest on his chest again. "What am I doing?" the sun goddess sighed.

Oki should've been woken up so they could return to Ishaku and Waka. But she didn't want to let him go. He was relaxed in her arms, breathing steadily. She resisted taking off his mask for a peek of his face. Imagining what he looked like didn't help, whenever she tried to imagine her face turned red and the thought faded away. Amaterasu looked at the water again; it reflected bright yellow light so it was still early. Her eyes focused on Oki again._ 'I suppose I can take a nap…'_ Amaterasu thought. She rested her chin on Oki's shoulder and shut her eyes, the flowery scent of Ponc'tan and Oki's fragrance of juniper and cedar lulled her to sleep.

------------

_The white iris bloomed instantly when Amaterasu let her finger glide across the closed bud. Curious she repeated the action with several other flowers. The air was cool and the sky was covered in puffy white clouds. Amaterasu stepped along the curved path coated in smooth stones; some colored to form the shape of all the brush gods. It was the only path in the fields of dew covered green grass. She saw the grass ripple as the wind blew across the rolling hills. Her celadon kimono embroidered with pastel colored lotuses flapped in the breeze. _

_As she walked more flowers on the grass bloomed in her wake. The birds chirped as they flew over her. The sun goddess smiled in contentment, above her the sun shone brighter. Whatever this place was it was wonderful. Letting out a cheerful laugh she spun around once; flowers bloomed all over the field. Petals flew along the breeze and landed in her hair on her kimono. Soon the path ended with Kabegami recreated in the stone. At the end there was a beach with sand and seas that Hitoshio Springs couldn't rival in purity and faint shine. Amaterasu felt the sun warm her skin and looked down. She was wearing a small pale blue kimono that was cut short two inches above her knees. The obi was sky blue and the kimono was embroidered with magpies and hepatica. _

_"WHEEEE~!!" _

_There was a splash. A very big splash. The water that had risen into the air due to the impact turned into small doves that cooed as they flew away. Water dripped down the parts of her body that weren't submerged in water. The droplets turned into blue sparkles before they hit the water again. Amaterasu laughed and tilted her head back. The sun warmed her while the wind cooled her. This place was paradise. She closed her eyes and dived underwater. It was gorgeous. Amaterasu let out a gasp, her eyes widened, and then she held onto her throat. Then she released herself, she could BREATHE underwater. _

_The coral was brightly colored, fish had markings like the gods, and the sunlight that filtered through the water bathed the area in a golden glow. She floated down onto the sand and began to stroll through the reef. Her movements were slower but no less graceful than when she was on land. The seaweed tickled her ankles; causing shivers up her spine. Amaterasu let out a happy sigh which was an air bubble in the water. A few oysters opened to reveal their shining and oddly colored pearls that lit up the reef. To her surprise a dolphin swam next to her, and then stood on the sand on its fins. Without warning it whisked her into an odd foreign dance that involved much twirling and sliding. When the dance was finished the dolphin swam away and a fish wearing clothes similar to that of Samurai Dandy escorted her back to shore on invisible steps._

_It was odd that she began instantly dry and that the droplets turned into pure white feathers that flew across the wind. Pretty, but still odd. She closed her eyes and the sun gave the sky to the moon. Stars twinkled on the dark canvas that was the sky. Her kimono changed again into a dark crimson Furisode with a red and blue wolf embroidered on it…_

_"There's an Oki on my kimono?" Amaterasu mumbled. As if reacting to that name two strong arms wrapped around her, "Amaterasu…" said a familiar voice near her ear._

_There was nothing hard against her head. With shock she realized it was Oki holding her, it was Oki holding her without his mask on. Her cheeks flushed as she began to turn around. She saw his lips and nose but…_

_------------_

"Amaterasu…" in response to the gentle call she groaned in displeasure, "Amaterasu. Time to wake up. Wake up Amaterasu." The sun goddess reluctantly opened her eyes, "Did you have to wake me up? I was having such a good dream too…" she whined.

"Forgive me. But you were having a good dream on me," Oki said, not with irritation though. Her eyes widened and she quickly lifted her head and withdrew her arms back to her sides.

"I-I'm so sorry Oki. But I didn't want to wake you up before and I ended up falling asleep myself…" she rambled on apologetically. He turned his masked face slightly to look at her, "No need to apologize. And thank you for what you did earlier," Oki said, chuckling a bit.

Amaterasu perked up instantly. His posture was relaxed and his tone of voice was content. She gave him a smile and looked at the water. The light reflecting off of it had taken on an orange hue. _'I was asleep for this long!?' _Amaterasu though in bewilderment. Of course she wanted to stand up, but…her legs were asleep and numb. The consequence of sleeping with her legs tucked under her body. Her mouth was set in a frown as she tried to stand up, fortunately she managed to stand, and unfortunately her numb gait was wobbly and clumsy. And she was well aware that Oki had been watching her attempts to walk, thus resulting in him lifting her onto his back and walking back to Ishaku's. Most people would find her nails digging into their shoulders painful but Oki has experienced far worse in his time, her sharp nails didn't match up to the metal talons of Lechku and Nechku.

Surprised wasn't the correct word to describe Amaterasu's feelings. No one but Yomigami had held her in such a way, but that was when the two gods were much younger. There was also bashfulness and embarrassment in her torrent of emotions. This time not only her cheeks were red, her whole face mirrored the vivid red of Moegami's long hair. Frowning with red cheeks she pressed her forehead to the back of his head. The straw hat tilted slightly upwards while Amaterasu shifted closer. Oki allowed a smirk to settle on his hidden face.

The two guards chuckled to one another when they saw an embarrassed sun goddess on Oki's back. The one with a ponytail knocked on the door and allowed the two in. Ishaku and Waka were still discussing the new evil, what actions should be taken, and what the new threat may be like. Waka was astonished to see Amaterasu on Oki's back. The Oina man set her down gently and she still wobbled but soon regained a steady step. She smiled sheepishly and patted Waka on the shoulder. He smiled back, looking tired but slightly happier that she was joyful. It was clear the two were close enough to understand meanings of simple glances or physical contact. Oki and Amaterasu leaned on the wall with their eyes on Ishaku.

"Well, as you both know there is a new threat in this land. We think it even spread farther than just Kamui and Nippon. Ammy, we'll pray even more to empower you," Ishaku explained. Amaterasu shut her eyes and murmured a soft 'thanks'.

"What's worse is that there are actually seven beings. There was something else when we felt their presence but it was too muddled to decipher the numbers," Waka added. "Well it certainly felt familiar…" Amaterasu inserted.

Ishaku looked around, "Where is my grandson? He's missing this important conversation," he growled in annoyance. Amaterasu and Oki gave each other a quick look, "Um…Issun drank some sake…and…he collapsed in front of Hotaru," Amaterasu said, Ishaku sighed, "Ammy. Just how can you deal with that boy so calmly?"

The sun goddess smiled innocently, "I'll tell him this tomorrow morning. Ishaku, it's getting late. You should rest." The old Pon'cle glared at her, "Well I'll have you know I'm fitter than any of you youngsters. In my days people your ages could lift a boulder. But now-heh- young folk these days can't even lift a log. I'm as buff as a _Biwa_ little Missy Miss, and another thing is- ouch," Ishaku stopped ranting and rubbed his back.

"Ok, fine. I need REST. You win this round Ammy," Ishaku muttered audibly, "You two men stay in this house. I don't want to know what you might do to Ammy if she stayed here. Ammy you're going to stay with Miya." Amaterasu nodded, "Err…What they would do?" she asked curiously.

Waka and Oki sent a swift glare in Ishaku's direction. Ishaku waved it away impatiently, "Never mind that. No go. Miya already has everything prepared for your stay. Shoo!!" He gave her a sharp prod on the back and sent her out the door.

The sun goddess still pondered what two men would do if she stayed with them. Yes she was smart, just not when it came to these types of subjects. She walked blindly to Miya's house, bumping into a poll or rogue firefly (to her disgust). The Pon'cle girl opened the door with an innocent smile on her face. Her features were similar to Kushi, though a bit more young and childlike. Miya led her to a small washroom with three basins; two of which were already filled with water.

"I'll leave the clothes here for when you're done Chikage," Miya chimed, laying down her handmade garments near the basin filled with hot water. Amaterasu restricted herself from saying her true name, she would just need to get used to Chikage.

Stripping off her clothes she sighed as her mind reeled when her thoughts focused on the new threat once more. It was different than Orochi, Yami, and Nine-Tails. Orochi wanted his sacrifice and darkness, Yami had wanted something similar to that, and Nine-Tails had just wanted power and the sun dead. The new evil was different. There was definitely a killing intent, but at the same time other disgusting emotions that made her feel covered in filth. She shuddered and stepped into the basin, letting it wash away her troubles for the time being.

-------

"Oh, this is pretty," Amaterasu murmured, picking up the kimono. It was water green made of silk with pink chrysanthemums embroidered onto it, it came close to the work of Itegami and Moegami.

She slipped on the light garment, rolled up the sleeves, and began to wash her regular clothes. The process was boring but it gave her time to think. _'I'll leave The Eighth Wonder and…um…I suppose…nah…I'll just bring it. Maybe Oki can use it along with his new sword…Of course I'll bring the Tundra Beads and Infinity Judge. Should I buy a dagger just in case? My ink power may run out. Do they even sell daggers here?'_ she wondered what Ponc'tan sold as the last of her clothes were washed. Then she took the Celestial Brush out of her sleeve, drew a swirl on the white kimono, and immediately her stronger divine wind dried it. Amaterasu smirked, it had taken a while but eventually her powers were restored to their former glory.

Miya knocked on the door, "Chikage? Did something happen?" Amaterasu shook her head even though she knew Miya couldn't see the action, "No uh… just tripped is all."

_'Tripped…Nice going Ammy. I am the best liar ever…'_ she thought sarcastically, picking up her washed clothes. Miya seemed to buy it though. Amaterasu stood up and slipped the brush into her sleeve again. The Pon'cle beamed at her when she saw the kimono on her taller and slim form. It certainly made her look elegant; her slightly puffed hair mussed by the wind captured the carefree essence Kouma and Kazegami detained. Inside Miya glowed with pride; the kimono was her own handiwork. She guided Amaterasu up the stairs (which were luckily made out of vines) and into a warm room with a futon, table, and two mats. There was a single window with curtains made of violet silk and stitched with yellow butterflies. Amaterasu thanked her and shut the door quietly behind the leaving Pon'cle. The room suited her well, it was simple but elegant with all the hand embroidered curtains and cotton sheets. Setting down the jumble of dark grey, white/ red, and pale orange cloth along with her accessories next to the futon the fair skinned goddess yawned. The ache of her joints and fatigue hit her hard the moment she reached the room. The pillow felt like bliss and she didn't even bother to put on the blankets. Sleep came very easy that night.

------------

Amaterasu woke up feeling renewed. She took a quick bath and dressed into her normal attire. Miya insisted that she should keep the kimono over a breakfast of _Okayo_ with ginger. Amaterasu agreed, hugged the young girl, and left with another thank you. Waka smiled at her when she approached, like most mornings back in the Celestial Plains she threw her arms around his neck in an iron grip hug. It was embarrassing for Oki to be greeted this way as well. His ears and slightly visible cheeks turned red as he turned away, arms crossed. Ishaku snickered behind his fingers.

"Ugh….My head…." Issun grumbled, plodding forward to the small group. He cursed when the light of the entrance to Ponc'tan temporarily blinded him.

Ishaku shook his head at Issun, "Ammy. I hope you manage to straighten this boy out. And good luck," he said fondly to the goddess. She opened her mouth to reply until there was a low rumble, a shrill ring entered her sensitive ears, and letting out a cry of pain she clamped her hands over them. Oki shook his head violently, Waka began to gasp and grip at his shirt over his heart, and the two Pon'cles- no the whole village, turned pale and began to shake as they dropped to their knees.

The rumbling stopped. Amaterasu clasped Oki on the shoulder, she was as pale as her kimono and she trembled even more violently then the Pon'cles. He felt weak and dizzy but put his hands on her waist to keep her steady. Even her shallow breathing seemed to cause her trouble, "It's…not safe for you….Give me a few minutes…." Amaterasu managed to rasp.

She clasped her hands in prayer. Pressing her forehead against his mask. The weather was fine in Ponc'tan but he felt his face heating up. "Kan-ji-zai-bo-satsu-Gyo-jin-han-nya-ha-ra-mi-ta-ji-Sho-ken-go-on-kai-ku-Do-is-sai-ku-yaku," she chanted weakly.

His body emitted a faint pale green glow that faded. Amaterasu trembled as her arms fell limp at her sides. As if on instinct Oki wrapped one arm around her back while his other rested on her hip still. She let out a shaky breath before pulling away slowly, Amaterasu smiled at him, and he took it as a thank you.

"Alright now….Time to go," Amaterasu warbled. Issun and the rest nodded but their eyes reflected worry at such a state she was in. Issun hopped out of the hole first with a small grunt.

Waka was next, then Oki, and then Amaterasu after she hugged Ishaku. Her head spun as she returned to normal size. Too much spinning and twirling during the process. The mallet bounced up and down and she smiled at it.

"I know where I wanna ride," Issun whooped. To his dismay Amaterasu turned back into a wolf before he could dive headfirst into her 'valley'.

With a mock sigh of sadness he bounded to the top of her head. It was furry and soft, just the way he liked it. Grinning in contentment he plopped down and held onto a few hairs, since Amaterasu did like to somersault in the air and run at full speed. Oki and Waka shifted form as well before Oki began to run. Usually Amaterasu could beat him, but it was obvious she was still tired from the evil presence of the rumble and blessing Oki.

"Hey Ammy," Issun said as his mode of transport slid across an ice patch, "You're supposed to be the great sun goddess. How come a little rumble got you all tuckered out?"

She jumped over a falling icicle before answering, "That presence during the tremor was something pure evil. Think of a curse zone. Curse zones are made up of evil, hatred, and great power. The presence had intensified the power by at least tenfold. You know I am heavily affected by a Cursed Zone; we gods rely on pure faith so hatred towards us is like a sharp decrease in faith."

The Pon'cle Envoy's eyes narrowed, "Well, if I find the chump who did that I'll make sure they'll get a taste. How am I supposed to meet new babes if you aren't pumped up and ready to roll?"

Amaterasu smiled; tail swishing to send back a projectile at a nearby demon tree. Issun smirked when Amaterasu began to speed up. Waka looked relieved when she caught up to him and Oki. Oki took a sharp turn left, nearly cracking his skull against a tree trunk. He hated walking on ice, especially in Yoshpet. Waka and Amaterasu executed the movement with a bit more grace. The three jumped, attacked, and swerved their way out of the consuming forest.

"Oki. How do you even know the way anyways?" Amaterasu panted. He used Fleetfoot to avoid an oncoming attack before answering, "You remember Tuskle correct? As a shaman she can connect with a number of things. So every now and again she'll look over Yoshpet's conscious and memorize the path. I learned the way from her. And, I can see that you're wondering how I used Fleetfoot. During your absence I visited that old sensei once. Though he may he may have forgotten already."

She nodded; sidestepping an icicle. The Oina growled at a demon tree. The tree recoiled slightly and the three continued. Waka held Pillow-Talk in his jaws, looking irritated as his jaw began to quiver from the ache of holding the flute. Amaterasu was the worst off. Her legs ached and a spasm was frequent, her lungs felt like somebody was prodding it with a red hot needle, and Yoshpet was taking a toll quicker than usual.

"There's the exit!!" Issun exclaimed. Amaterasu perked up, barked once, and sped full-speed to the exit. She ignored the pain from her lungs and legs, it was the exit before her, and the exit meant that Yoshpet would go hungry which is good.

The bears ran out of her way as she tumbled through the snow. Issun wasn't as happy since, as a result of her tumble, landed with half his upper body in the snow. His legs flailed in the air as Amaterasu rolled in the snow like a child. Waka (to Issun's displeasure) was the one to rescue him. Waka and slobber, the two things Issun hated most besides bathing, and he was being saved and covered by them.

"H-Hey!! Let me go you damned Half-Bake weirdo!! Let go before I get out Denkomaru, prophet!!" the Pon'cle snarled. Waka complied and picked up Pillow-Talk from the snow.

Oki was focused on Amaterasu. She nipped at nearby cranes and barked at bears. The bears didn't do anything; they seemed to recognize her. It was impossible to escape his well-trained eyes that her movements began to become slower and less fluid. When she almost collapsed Waka was already holding her up.

"Monsieur Oki, where is there a healer around here?" he asked tersely. Oki gestured forward, Waka shifted slightly so Amaterasu rested completely on his back.

"Hey c'mon Half-Bake!! Hurry it up!!" Issun shouted from Waka's snout, "RUN!!" the prophet usually took orders only from his higher-up (I.e.; the past queens and emperors of Sei-An) but he followed Issun's order. Their dear friend was sick, how could he not?

------------

Needless to say the people of Wep'keer were shocked to see Waka and Oki storm through the village with a goddess on Waka's back. After getting over their initial shock the women began to murmur to one another. Otter Mask, whose actual name was Aman, was distraught when he saw the shape Amaterasu was in. So he followed the trio to Samickle's home. Oki banged on the door with his paw.

Aman pushed him slightly, "TUSSY!! The wolf lady is back!! Put on some clothes and help already!! TUSSY~!!" he yelled, pounding on the door. He heard grumbling and the rustling of clothes, "Aman…" she hissed as she opened the door, "WHY did you…"

All Tuskle needed was one look at Amaterasu, "Let's go to my other hut. Samickle c'mon. Hurry!" she said. With a flip she was on four legs and covered in shiny blue fur.

Waka did what he was told and laid Amaterasu down on the floor. Tuskle, back in human form, flicked through the pages of an old battered tome. It appeared to be through quite a few years of service. She looked at Amaterasu from her own sitting position. _'This book isn't helping'_ the woman thought, slamming it shut.

"Symptoms," the dark haired woman said.

"What?" Waka asked, surprised.

"What are Amaterasu's symptoms?" Samickle said. Waka nodded and opened his mouth, "Headache, extremely weak, tired, achy all over, it's either too hot or too cold, sore throat, and uneasy."

It was Amaterasu who said this. Rather weakly at that. Tuskle, Samickle, and Aman looked rather surprised that she could speak but the serious look returned to their eyes. Aman hesitated at first but in the end patted the goddess's head.

"Tussy it sounds like she has the flu. Can't we just go ask Kai for some herbs?" Aman said. Tuskle clucked her tongue and shook her head, "Afraid not little one. Someone with a simple flu isn't this bad. And for a while I've felt uneasy as well, the snow is a bit too watery these days. Amaterasu needs to rest a few days I think. Tea would be good to ease any pains, but I've run out of herbs for that. The Aioina should be sending in something tomorrow," Tuskle informed them with a small smile.

Aman nodded while Samickle busied himself with putting away the shabby book. "She'll be staying with m-." Oki stated but Kai came through the door with Lika holding on to the hem of her dress, "She'll be staying with me. I heard everything."

All eyes zoned in Amaterasu who nodded. Usually Samickle disapproved when Kai, Oki, and Lika eavesdropped on anything. He was instantly transported back to his preteens when the two had heard him discussing his crush with another friend; Oki and Kai liked to use it as blackmail in the past. Oki helped Amaterasu up and aided her all the way to Kai's house. In turn she smiled and nuzzled her snout into the side of his own face. He felt his face heat up under his fur but he mumbled 'Thank you' and padded away. Waka was waiting for him near Samickle's house.

"That man, Monsieur Samickle was it, said we can use his wife's home near the shrine gates, they're getting it ready for us" the prophet said, his mouth quirked upwards. "The brush god's know what their doing in his home…" he added.

Oki shook his head and agreement. It was not unusual that Samickle and Tuskle kept to their home for hours at a time. He was glad that Aman lived with his other sister Apunno, the peaceful young woman who was teased because of her squirrel mask. Snow began to fall from the grey clouds. It landed on his already wet nose. It was cold but as it melted it burned and made him feel disgusted for some reason. Waka's slick furred tail curled tightly. His body tensed considerably. Oki's paws dug into the snow as he bared his teeth.

"Amaterasu? Is something wrong?" Kai asked softly. Amaterasu stared intently at the door while Lika played with the tendrils on her back, _'So they've made the first move…Joy,'_ she thought sardonically.

------------

I'm going to start a mini Okami story called 'The WTF Compilation'. Basically it contains a lot of pairings; normal and freaky. They are not connected in any way unless I change my mind. The chapters may contain my OC's so it will be based in my Okami story kinda. Anyways back to this; I need help ASAP for representations and those who are knowledgeable about Japanese tales, but I need their help A LOT so it's one big spoiler wrapped up in pretty paper and ribbons. One more question; do you think Issun is really the greatest potato in the world? Sorry, one more bit; Ammy's dream sequence is inspired by Joe Hisaishi's wonderful composition of the main theme to "Howl's Moving Castle". If you read it again I suggest playing that song.

Please review and reply if you get the chance.

(P.S, HOWL IS HOT. HOWL X SOPHIE 4 EVAH!!!!!!)


End file.
